


Katekyou Kinkman Reborn

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blowjobs, Breastplay/Nippleplay, Bulges, Creampie, Degradation, Domestic Kink, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Handcuffs, Hatesex, Jealousy, Kinks and Characters addedd as posted, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, The Vongola need someone to take care of all their frustrations, facesitting, rough oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: You have one month to prove to the tenth Vongola boss they should hire your services full time. It can't be hard right? How many kinks can one mafia family have?





	1. A Role to Play (Roleplay/Mukuro)

Glory Hole | Bukkake | Sexual Frustration | ** Roleplay **

“You’re just a horny pervert.” You tell Mukuro, sliding his hand off your shoulder as you rise from your new four-poster bed. 

“A horny pervert who got you your job here.” Mukuro corrects, following you, taking a strand of your hair and teasing it around a gloved finger. You snort and tug your hair out of his grasp. “_ I _ got me this job. You were a persuasive reference at best.” You smirk, arranging the several outfits you have in order of colour for easy access. Not that you think you’ll be wearing many proper clothes during your probation here, but they had their purpose. 

“Mmm, a wise choice.” Mukuro hums, his hands trailing over the more seductive section of your closet and onto a nightgown of yours with see-through cups that leaves very little to the imagination. “Always a favourite of mine.” He says approvingly. 

“Really?” You cock an eyebrow at him as you close the sliding mirrored doors. “Because it never seems to stay on for longer than five minutes when you’re around.” You tease. 

“I’m a man of simple pleasures.” Mukuro smirks back. You roll your eyes and return to your half-open suitcase searching for the scented lube you’d bought specifically for this venture. 

“Say,” Mukuro sings as he steps in behind you, arms draping over your chest as he purposefully rests a little too much of his weight onto you. “How about a little warm-up before your big debut tomorrow.” He says, a teasing hand ghosting over your chest. 

You laugh at him. “Excited for your first freebie?” You tease, ever so coyly pressing your breasts further into his hand. It's a tempting offer, with all the stress of moving and dealing with a speculative boss who barely accepted your offer, you could do with a little satiation. “What did you have in mind?” 

Mukuros lips move to the shell of your ear, a dangerously dark tone in his voice as he speaks. “I’m thinking what might have happened if you’d failed to convince Sawada Tsunayoshi of your impact here. Us Mafia men get so stressed true, but there are other ways to deal with that.” He whispers as his warm breath tickles the soft skin above your neck. “How you’d have to _ beg _ him to let you work here.” 

You shiver at Mukuros words, the submissive in you so keen to please already as his gloved hand strokes down your chest to cup your braless chest. “I would have done anything for this job.” You say, putting a little quiver in your voice that makes Mukuro hum in appreciation. It’s not far from the truth. The opportunity to work for the Vongola was a rare one indeed, and offered triple what you made in a month. Alongside the chance to bed some of the most dangerous mafia man and women in the entire world. The thought makes your body tingle as you pull yourself back into the scene. 

“Just how desperately would you have begged?” Mukuro asks, removing his hand and encouraging you to turn and face him. The strength of his hand on your shoulder suggests he wants you on your knees but there’s a few things to sort out before you fully descend into play. 

“The door needs to be locked.” You inform him. If Mukuros annoyed by your interruption he doesn’t show it. He saunters over to the large mahogany door and clicks the lock closed. A devil of a smirk on his face as he turns back to walk over to you. “Usual rules. Traffic light system.” You say. Mukuro knows the system well enough but it’s an old habit that keeps both you on the same page. 

Mukuro nods and gestures for you to get on your knees. And you do, but slowly. Teasing him with two hands placed on the dangerous illusionist's chest that drag ever so slowly downwards. Caressing every inch of skin through the white of his starched shirt. Your hands pause as they meet his belt and you look up to him for permission, the dominant sparkle in his eyes all the assurance you need as you slowly unzip his trousers and rest on your knees. The illusionist's cock spring forward and you take a moment to admire the upward curve. A bitch to deep throat, but you were experienced enough to handle it.

“Why don’t you show me exactly what the Vongola hired you for.” Mukuro smirks, pushing his hips forward to encourage your attention to his erection. Obediently, you reach up and give his cock a long stroke from base to tip. The warmth and weight of it pleasant to touch and you admire the way it twitches in your grip. 

“You can do far better than that.” Mukuros smirks, his hand grips you’re the back of your head and forces you forward until your lips are brushing the tip of his cock. “Surely you don’t think you can impress me with that. Show me why we hired you slut.” He commands, the sadistic pleasure creeping through his voice as the grip on your head borders painful. 

You let out a whimper and use both hands to begin stroking him off. Stopping to coat your palm in spit and running the slick surface over the tip. Your reward is the catch in Mukuros breath and you resume your strokes. “Please, please let me have this job.” You say, looking up at him pleadingly, leaving your lips invitingly parted and so close to his dick. 

Mukuro takes the bait, pushing the tip of his cock into your vulnerable mouth and grinning down at you cruelly as he watches your eyes go wide. You struggle, testing the boundaries of his hold in a faux attempt to get away but the illusionist only forces himself further into your mouth. “Shhh, it’s not so bad is it.” He hums, taking pride in the way he so easily able to overpower you. He punctuates the sentence with an experimental role of his hips, reaching further into your mouth until you’re forced to taste him on your tongue. You’re beyond glad Mukuro has known you long enough to know when a traffic light colour is needed and when you just liked to play the role of semi-reluctant sub. A role you’re pretty sure he gets off just as much as you do. 

Your focus your breathing through your nose, trying to resist the urge to start sucking and licking over the warm weight of Mukuro in your mouth. You hold firm, maintaining the idea that you _don’t _want this. That getting this job through sucking off the boss was a terrible idea and you didn’t want to suck him off until he came, eyes rolling back and whispering naughty little praises to you like he always did. No, for the sake of this role play you were an innocent, overpowered by Mukuros forceful hand. 

“Please don’t.” The words come out muffled with the cock in your mouth but you look up at him pleading, as though you’re hoping some thin sliver of humanity behind those devilish eyes would be kind enough to spare you. Mukuro chuckles to himself, a hungry look in his eyes as he begins slowly thrusting in and out of your mouth. His dick never fully leaves your mouth, the tip always there moving back and forth over your tongue, forcing you to feel every inch of his cock as it’s pushed further and further to the back of your throat. 

“What was that?” Mukuro asks, sliding himself in nearly to the hilt and groaning when he hits the back of your throat with the tip of his dick. “I couldn’t hear you with all that cock in your mouth.” He muses, not breaking eye contact as he delivers a sharp thrust of his hips that makes you want to gag as you feel the thicker part of him stretch your throat. An action which makes Mukuro groan as he watches you struggle not to choke on him. You feel your eyes start to water as the salt of his cock coats your mouth. 

“C’mon now, there’s no point in trying to remain dignified. I thought you wanted this job.” He teases, his hand moving from a punishing grip to stroke the back of your head pretending to soothe you. 

You tell him as best you can with his cock almost fully in your throat, that you’d do anything for this job. 

Mukuro smirks, licking his lips as he mismatched eyes meet yours. “Then suck.” He commands. 

You feel yourself obeying, lips pursing around the base of the Illusionists cock as you take a deep breath and hollow you cheeks. Not breaking eye contact as you take deep breaths of air through your nose to compensate for the size of him. “Good girl.” He praises, running his fingers through your hair. “I knew you wanted this job.” 

The praise goes through your body like a vibration and you resist the urge to moan as you pull back till only the tip of his cock is held in your mouth and tease the more sensitive part of Mukuro’s cock. You can see the marks of smeared lipstick over the shaft and you shudder to think how messy your makeup must look right now. Lavishing the delicate skin with attention that makes Mukuro’s hips buck forward greedily. “You think it’s fun to tease me.” He asks, the breath in his chest heavy as you give him your own devilish smirk. Tongue swirling around the ridge of his cock head and purposefully letting saliva collect around the edges of your mouth till it gathers and starts to slide down the shaft. You were slowly turning into a messy slut before his eyes and Mukuro would cum if he wasn’t such a stickler for staying in control. “How about I show you just what a slut is expected to do around here.” He challenges, the grip on your hair shifting to vice tight as he thrusts himself all the way in. 

You weren’t prepared and choke on the sudden intrusion, but Mukuro doesn’t let up. What had been languid strokes before now pounding against the back of your throat relentlessly. “Is this what you wanted? To suck off your boss for the job.” He smirks, his voice firm but starts to waver as you catch yourself, finding the air to resume sucking on the cock that now dripped precum into your mouth. Mukuro doubles over, but doesn't stop his attack. Shoving himself all the way in Mukuro rolls his hips, wiping his dick over every inch of your mouth and forcing you to choke on it once more. The saliva in your mouth starts to drool down your lips and chin, your mouth desperately trying to ease the strain of such a thick cock breaching your mouth. Your eyes water as the tip of his cock shoves past your throat again and again without mercy. 

You have a non-verbal safe word, but right now you hardly care. Not with the excitement that pools between your legs at being used like an absolute fuck toy by someone so powerful. Two taps of his thigh would stop all this, but you don’t want Mukuro to stop. His breathing is heavy above you, the grip on your hair possessively tight as you force yourself to take another hard suck of the cock ruthlessly fucking your throat through blurry eyes and the ache of your jaw. “Good girl.” Mukuro praises through a loud groan. “You’re such a greedy slut.” He says and you feel his cock jump in your mouth when you moan in agreement. Your hands reach up around his legs and begin squeezing his ass. Part for a little leverage and part because you know Mukuro secretly enjoys it. 

And by secretly you mean there’s a reason that man wears nothing but skin tight clothing. The illusionist rewards your actions with an increasingly fast-paced thrust of his cock into your mouth, so rough and powerful you think you might start to pass out from lack of oxygen as you push a forceful breath of air in through your nose. “Such a slutty little one.” He praises. “What are you?” He demands, pulling your face painfully close to him until you can do nothing but inhale the smell of precum and sweat between his legs. 

“I’m a little slut.” You try to answer between thrusts of his cock. 

“Can’t hear you.” Mukuro teases, remaining in control even as you feel his sack start to tighten. 

“I’m a little slut.” You shout as much as you can with his dick filling your mouth. “ A little slut who’s sucking of her bosses cock for a job.” 

Mukuro curses your name before he stops midway into your mouth and you're greeted with the warm salty taste of cum exploding onto your tongue. 

You groan, licking around the tip of Mukuros cock as it twitches and drips whatever’s left of his balls onto your eager tongue. The tall purple-haired man moans in appreciation above you as he takes a moment to compose himself. You can feel his breathing return to normal a minute before he pulls himself up straight and begins withdrawing his cock. 

“Show me.” He says, the devilish smirk on his face growing as his eyes meet yours and he realises what a mess he’s made of you. Obediently, you open your mouth moving your tongue around to show off how much cum you’re holding from him. 

Mukuro gives you a pleased moan and ruffes his gloved hand through your hair. 

“I think you’ll fit in here quite nicely.” He muses, taking in the sight of you bedraggled and on your knees, mouth still open and full of his cum. “Now swallow.” 


	2. Guiding Star (Soft Dom/Basil)

** Soft Dom/Coaching ** |  Painplay | Pregnancy |  Intercrural Sex

Basil i s by far the most nervous client you’ve had in a while. From the way his hands shake, to the pause before he unclips your bra everything about him screams  _ anxious _ .

“Would you like some guidance?” You offer, turning to look at him  as he too removes his shirt . His eyes seemingly transfixed on your f ace as his head slowly completes the full gesture of a nod.

“Thou  is more beautiful than I could have imagined.” He says, the nobility in his voice present through the shakiness of his breath. You smile, the more Shakespearean way turn of phrase a wonderful change of pace for your line of work.

“Might I encourage  inheritance of thine desires?” You ask as you turn to face him, guiding his trembling hand to your chest and prompt ing him to squeeze. 

“My lady,” Basil voices trails off as he tests  only  the very limit of your breast, cupping underneath the warm skin and pushing it up in curious play. “To particoat  such . . . treasures.” 

Your Shakespearean is rough, but from the way his eyes are fixated on your breasts, you’re assured he’s pleased with the sight. Having come to you for a little “guidance” on such sinful acts, Basil seemed to be more than enjoying himself as your eyes drift to the tent currently forming against his jeans. He’s patient though, concerning himself with doing right as he looks to you for instruction , h is hand hovering over your nipple, seemingly unaware of the teasing sensation it produces.

“You can play with them.” You say, permitting the younger man to release himself of formal restraints and enjoy the moment. 

Hands keener for want of touch caress your breasts, Basil's eyes flitting between yours and the actions he’s making , always watching for your response. You pet his head, assuring the cautious man he’s doing everything right. “That’s it.” You hum in approval.  Learning as he goes Basil begins toying over the soft bud of your nipple, his breathing heavy as he watches it flex underneath his thumb and he whispers softly of its beauty.  “ T hat feels really nice.” You  say encouragingly.

Basil takes  no t e t o your words. “Thou art too kind. It will be thine own undoing.” He says, his tongue licking over his bottom lip as his eyes draw to your face and he squeezes your breast firmly. Oh, this boy definitely enjoyed a little light doming.

“Shall I call thee a knave?” You joke as Basil's gorgeous blue eyes  holds yours as he looks up  f rom between your breasts. He gives you a dutiful  smile and nods, resuming his work and rolling your nipple in one hand, uses his free one to squeeze and knead the flesh of your breast. His hands are warm against the exposed cold of your skin and you find yourself pushing into them with a soft groan of his name. 

“Take one in your mouth.” You encourage him, lifting your breast to bring it close to those distracting ly slick lips of his. Basil follows your instructions without hesitation, unable to hold back a loud moan as he takes your hard nipple into his mouth and sucks almost instinctively. The rush of warm wetness around your sensitive nubs is blissfull. Your hand finding basis hair and stroking it appreciatively. You hear him whine below you when you move your hand away, smirking you place it back down and resume your actions. “Feel nice?” You ask him.

Basil gives you an eagerly loud hum and you watch through the growing haze of arousal as he works back and forth between your breasts, switching hand with mouth until all you can focus on is the warm sensation growing between your legs while he sucks and fondles.

“Touch yourself.” You instruct. It’s a simple command but it makes the young  mafioso's hips buck in reaction before he’s even got his hand close. “Properly, you can get rid of your clothes.” You follow up, laughing a little as Basil refuses to let go of your breast and makes several clumsy attempts to remove his trousers and underwear before succeeding. He tries to fold them too, but a soothing hand  catching his arm  assures him he doesn't need to worry about that right now.

“Good boy.” You praise, rubbing his head and pushing yourself  back into his mouth. The younger man’s hand works himself rhythmically up and down, a hungry sight in itself. The tip of Basil’s cock already dripping with precum.

Taking charge, you manoeuvre both of you to the bed. Basil lies on all fours above you obediently waiting for your next order. You instruct him to kiss your body and he does so without hesitation, even if the man lacked  experience he made up for it with sheer dedication. “Say thank you.” The words leave your mouth with  lustful  confidence.

“Thank you, my lady.” He says, only stopping momentarily from his actions to complete your latest demand. As his hazy eyes meet yours you get the idea that order does a lot more for him than imagined. You tell him to resume and watch in unbridled arousal as his cock  _ twitches  _ at your words.

You instruct him to thank you after every kis s from then on and the young man  _ whimpers _ at your command. “ Yes my lady.” He says dutifully as he presses deep kisses into the skin of your hip. His loyalty present on his face as he works his way down the outside of your thigh, treasuring every kiss as though it were to your own lips. Powerful excitement rushes between your legs as you watch him so eager ,  so willing to do anything to please you.

Basil stops when he reaches your feet. Thinking for a moment he looks to you for guidance. “Back up.” You tell him, lifting your other leg to encourage him. The young  Vongola lips part and you can see his eyes wander up to your still covered pussy. You smirk, obe die nt he may be, but he still had his own desires. You make him wait, enjoying the rising tension as his kisses work their way up and begin grazing your thigh once more. As guidance, you rest a hand on his shoulder and tilt him closer to your core. He looks so at ease under your instruction, the tension gone from his shoulders as you press him against the inner slats of your thigh.  The groan in his chest as your legs fall apart beneath him and he catches sight of the slickness coating your thighs. “You’re such a good boy for me.” You tell him, delighting at the hunger in his eyes. 

Basil only kisses where you guide him never straying outside of your orders. You guide him along the seam of your thigh, letting his lips ghost over your entrance but never allowing a full touch.

Feeling the stimulation  plateau you coax Basil up a little more, just enough so hid soft eager kisses graze the puffy outline of your clit through your underwear. An action that draws a low moan from your mouth as you gain the friction you need to bring relief to your aching core.

“My lady, if I may, remove  your undergarments?” Basil asks hesitantly hint of hopeful desire slipping through the formality of his voice as he looks up at you from between your thighs .

“Say please.”  You prompt him, smirking at the small blush that begins to appears on his cheeks.

“P-prithee my lady. ” He whispers, the breath of his words warm over your sensitive cunt. 

You smile and give him an accepting nod.

Basils eager mouth sucks on your clit in s econds , ever quickening  in  rhyt h m. He’s intuitive and oh so attentive as his hands rub over the outside of your thighs and up over your belly  ti ll they find your breasts again and  _ squeeze _ the tender flesh delightfully. You reward him with verbal praises. “Such a good boy. Perfect little knave.” Spill s f ro m your lips as you buck into his face greedily in search of more hot pleasure.

The young  Vongoa might as well be strapped to your inner thighs with how well he holds on. You make use of his mouth, fucking your aroused clit harder onto his warm wet tongue. The feel i s intoxicating as Basil switches between sucking and circling, your hand finds his hair and you  _ mean _ to use it as a way to ground yourself. But your eager lover takes it as a command to increase his actions and suddenly your pleasures jolt from a slowly rising high to the aching desire to cum and cum  _ now. _

_ “ _ Fuck Basil.” Is all you can manage as you grip tightens and you hear him moan your name loudly in response. You watch with hungry desire as the man grinds his hips into the mattress below, feeling the same arousal you do as he sucks lovingly on your throbbing clit. You imagine how attentive he’d be when fucking you, thanking you over and over again, the pink bush of  embarrassment full on his face as he’d ask permission to squeeze your breasts.

Basil gives one sharp suck on your clit and you’re  _ gone. _ Praise spilling from your tongue mindlessly as your legs camp tight around  him. Releasing a moment later as pleasure floods your system and everything fades to a hazy satisfed  blur .

“My lady?” Basis voice is concerned as his warm mouth leaves your clit and he  moves over you. It’s all you can manage to let out a pleasant hum and draw the young  mafiaso in for a long kiss. The obliges, his hands leaving your breasts to cup your face in a  well-practised action of affection.

“Ah! Prithee, do not let thine self be troubled. I shall . . . partake of this task with  mine own hand.” Basil assures you, looking more than a little embarrassed  when your hand glides down to feel his still erect cock . “My own shrift was to endeavour to please you my lady.” He admits as he bites his lower lip. You give him a loving smile and –before letting him stand up- pull him in close and tell him what a good boy he’s been, an action that sends a tactile shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Once both of you are dressed, you escort Basil to your door.  You cup his cheek in your hand, drawing his face up to meet yours. “You did a wonderful job.” You say, praising him with a long deep kiss. The brunette takes to your actions perfectly, parting his lips and letting your tongue stroke over his in dominant affection. 

When you finally part, you notice Basil has tactfully kept his coat in one hand to hide his still aching erection.  He asks if he might  visit again and you assure him his presence is always welcome, giving his side a seductive stroke.  As he leaves and gives you a deep respectful bow, your head is filled with lustful thoughts of the loyal  Vongola knave working himself off in the comforts of his own bedroom, with nothing but the images of your orgasming body and the lingering commands of your dominant voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day late but please enjoy soft attentive Basil porn, poor boy gets no love and deserves only the best with his ye 'ol way of speaking and weird li boomerang thing. A true cinnamon roll ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> Hope some fo you Dom fans liked this! Trying to write Shakespearian is hard man (；・∀・) I do take requests and you can find the list of kinks to come here: https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list


	3. Showered with Praise (Breastplay/Showersex/Ryohei)

**Breastplay/Nippleplay**| Breeding | Phallic Gags/Gags| **Shower/Bath/Underwater**

Ryohei Sasawaga had spotted you just before he finished his work out. Or rather, he’d spotted your breasts. Or rather, rather, he’d spotted the way they _ bounced. _

There had been stories about you, like people talking about you. Well, Ryohei scratches his head, Tsuna and Pineapple head had said something about you being here for stress relief and something about relationships being difficult in the mafia and—well that’s all Ryohei attention had allowed him because Yamamoto had distracted him with a funny doodle on his notebook. 

He decides to go up to you anyway and say hello. Wiping the sweat of his brow, Ryohei feels a big grin spread across his face as he catches your attention. You’re really pretty. 

“Hi! I’m Sasagawa Ryohei,” He shouts. You stop fully as he approaches you, your eyes roaming over his body. You bow, introducing yourself and Ryohei gets an extreme view of your tits as you do so. He feels his jaw drop a little at the sight of such round beauties. 

“Cool! Are you the extreme prostitute we hired?” He asks, wanting to be sure he’s talking to the right person. 

His question raises your eyebrow and he notices you glance around the room to see if anyone else heard. You tell him you might be, and Ryohei feels confused. He weighs up what your answer might mean, scratching his head and trying to decode you. 

“Does . . . does that mean I can play with your chest?” He asks, deciding maybe he needs a more straightforward question instead. 

You laugh, and Ryohei thinks you’re actually really cute when you smile like that. 

“Depends.” You say, stretching your arms out behind your back in an action that only seems to push your chest forward and make it look more inviting. “Do you know how to play with them?” You ask, looking really seductive as your eyes meet his. Boy does he ever! 

Ryohei nods excitedly and pushes you against the door to the gym showers. His hands find your breasts almost instinctively and he slides the underside of them into his palms. They’re so soft and he hums happily as his attention filters down to the warm weight of them in his possession. He bounces them gently in his hands, one after the other, loving the way they jiggle and settle back in his palm. Ryohei finds himself grinning wildly as he watches them. What a way to end a workout. 

Groping and fondling over their shape it’s all he can do to kiss along the exposed line of your neck. He doesn’t stop until an awkward cough interrupts him, a careful hand on his shoulder guiding him off you. 

“Somewhere more private?” You ask, taking one of his hands and pushing the door open with another. Ryohei nods, apologetically explaining he just really loves boobs, which gets you to laugh again and he smiles at that. 

You lead him into one of the shower cubicles and the already growing interest between Ryohei’s legs doubles when he catches sight of your hard nipples poking through the thin material of your sports bra. “Extreme!” He shouts, locking his attention onto your soft breasts as he steps forward and squeezes them in his hands. He hears the curtain pulls shut behind him and is really glad you’re smarter than him and remember stuff like that. He’d been shouted at for humping his most recent lover in public, apparently, it’s not _ extreme _ to get it on in the view of other people. 

To Ryohei’s sheer delight you’re a lot louder now, moaning as he kneads at the bouncy mounds in his hands. Your breasts are the best. Giving in to temptation Ryohei squishes them together and presses his face between them, imaging he could motorboat them without your sports bra on. Suck and nibble at the flesh and get you wet from the play. 

In appreciation your grind your chest into him and moan seductively, Ryohei enjoys the sound of you getting off. In fact, he’d really like to hear you a lot more. Especially with how hot you looked all covered in sweat while you were working out. Eagerly, he pulls his face back and starts sucking on your nipples over the cotton of your bra. You whimper and grab his hair, your hands so small but demanding as they guide him to suck and ease at your desire. It’s hot and Ryohei feels himself buck into thin air. His sweatpants have a lot of give, but they’re starting to hurt as his erection rubs against the cotton fabric. 

In a weird reluctance, Ryohei moves one of his hands from your chest and slips off his pants. He could get himself off, but that would mean one hand _ not _ playing with your boobs and that seemed like a bad trade-off in his books. You interrupt his work for a moment, gently prying him off you and Ryohei is confused. Until your hands slip behind your back and he hears the _ click _ of a bra being unhooked. A cocky smirk spreads over his face as he realises he gets to play with your boobs naked and he feels his cock get warmer as he imagines sucking on them for real. 

“Better?” You ask, looking just as excited as he is. Ryohei nods and stares at your face, it’s all flush and pink. Cute, and sexy. Ryohei isn’t sure you can be both at the same time, but you manage to do it really well. His eyes drift back down to your breasts. Now free they hang lower on your chest, he feels himself lick his lips as he gazes at the hard nipples. 

“Extreme.” He whispers under his breath, squeezing both breasts and leaning forward to take one into this mouth. They’re so warm. Ryohei can’t resist swirling his tongue over the pert nipple and worrying it with his teeth. Your hands cling to his back, and it’s not long before _ clinging _ becomes scratching. 

Your nails dig into his skin and drive Ryohei wild. He imagines fucking you, sucking on your tits while he does it and having you moan his name out super loud. He bites down on your nipple while squeezing your other breast and it earns him a sexy whine as your body pushes against him. 

“Please.” You whimper, your hands stroking down his body till you find his cock standing firm and ready to attention. “Don’t stop.” 

Ryohei doesn't need to be told twice. Giving in to desire he gets rougher, spurred on by the feeling of your hand exploring his cock. You rub over the tip and haphazardly work his shaft. It’s hot, like you’re getting off on his as much as he is. Like your chest is just so sensitive you can't focus on anything but his mouth and hands. He feels your breathing hurry in your chest as he licks and sucks on your breast. It’s getting hard for him to think too as he struggles to decide whether he should stay with the bigger on or move over to your smaller breast and give it some attention. 

A thought that’s quickly made for him as you shove his head over to the other one. Ryohei’s world filters down to your breasts, the hard nipple in his mouth, the hot moans that echo through your torso and the hand that now slinks between his thighs. It’s so good, he wants to rut into you as he works them. 

“Can I fuck you while I suck on your tits?” Ryohei asks, his own voice thick and heady as he pries himself off your chest with great reluctance. 

You don’t have the focus for words, but you let out a high whimper and spread your legs in an unmistakeable yes. 

Excited, Ryohei turns you around, encouraging you to bend over, hands spread against the tiled wall. He stops for a moment, admiring how your breasts hang down in this position. He can’t stop, they’re so sexy and he allows himself one last suck as he kneels down to remove your gym short and underwear. 

Ryohei tries to be patient. He’s good and remembers to get a condom out of his sports bag before he does anything else. You give him a teasing snapshot as he returns, bent over and fondling your own breasts, Ryohei didn’t think he could get any more aroused until now. 

He fingers you open, you’re already so wet it drives him crazy to feel how easily his fingers go inside of you. Once he gets your go-ahead he lines up his cock with your wet lips and slowly, _ s _ _ I n k s _ himself inside. You moan his name beautifully and once he’s halfway inside Ryohei reaches forward and grabs your boobs. 

His brain might explode. His brain is definitely going to explode. With the warm grab of your pussy around his cock when he squeezes your chest he doesn’t know how long he can last. The weight of your breasts in his hands bouncing as he fucks you forward and further onto his dick is extremely arousing and he can’t help but comment loudly as he becomes more and more overwhelmed. 

“Your pussy is extremely good!” He says, his mouth going slack-jawed as you clench again around him. 

“Thanks.” You manage between panting breaths. “Your cock is . . . nhh. . .good too.” 

Ryohei rocks his hips forward and back, getting lost in the way his cock disappears inside of you. He wants to cum, but he also wants to keep doing this. He wants to fuck you for _ hours, _ he wants to play with your tits for the rest of his life and bury his face into warm squishy sacks every day. A groan grows in his throat as he squeezes both of your breasts together with his hands and you slam a fist against the wall in front of you. 

“Please.” You beg. “Harder.” 

It’s a whimper from your lips that Ryohei can’t ignore as he feels his own cock twitch in agreement. Harder. You wanted it harder. In response he snaps his hips forward nearly sinking himself in balls deep. You reward him with a sharp cry and another slam of your fist. 

Only this time, you hit something. 

Warm water pouts over your back, spilling over your sides and trailing down to the pert nipples of your breasts. Ryohei feels himself speed up as he watches the sight. One hand grabbing your waist to keep you in place while the other smears water over your tits and he marvels at the way they swing and catch the light with every snap of his hips. “Extremely hot!” He announces, feeling like he’s getting closer and closer with every panting breath you take and how warm your skin is getting. 

Every shirk of your body as he slams himself into you brings the two of you closer to cuming. “Don’t stop.” The words are hot on your breath and conflicting as they shove Ryohei nearly to the edge of his orgasm. He holds off, _ tries _ to hold off as you moan and arch yourself further back onto him. Your breasts press down into his hand and in one move you take him balls deeps. 

Ryohei cums hard. Grabbing your tits and bucking his hips into yours - desperate to go as deep as he can, feel himself filling you up to the brim. You moan at the sensation, scrabbling at the now slick, wet tiled wall for something to ground you. 

Ryohei’s not greedy, but he keeps himself inside you as the hand from your waist moves down to circle your clit. He strokes up and down in rhythm, fucking you on his spent cock and squeezing your breasts with his free hand until your babbling half words and begging him to keep going. 

You cum like with a sudden jerk, your pussy seizing around his cock, thighs snapping closed and Ryohei feels the last of his balls empty inside of you. Both of you swearing loudly. It’s only sharp instinct that sends on arm under your belly and the other to the wall to stop either of you from falling as Ryohei feels your legs go weak. 

“That . . . was . . . _ extreme _!” He grins as he kisses you between the panting breath in his chest. 

You nod, looking gorgeously overwhelmed and lust ridden as you turn you head back to pull him in for a quick kiss. Ryohei appreciates it, using his arm to guide you to turn and face him. As you do , you press your soaking wet body into his and your soft breasts press into his chest. 

“Hey.” Ryohei says, trying to catch your attention but also trying to kiss you more because damn, it feels good. 

You pull your face back and give him an acknowledging hum. 

“You’re gonna start to come to the gym more often right?” Ryohei asks, as he captures your lips once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikd about you guys but 100% would go to the gym more often if TY! Ryohei was there


	4. Motion Denied (Orgasm Denial/Yamamoto)

Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | 69 Position | Lactation |  ** Orgasm Denial **

Yamamoto Takeshi had a problem. Like a big problem. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you. 

Not when he ran into you at the Vongola sparring grounds – and watched the gorgeous way your body moved, dripping in sweat and _panting _so loudly. Not when he bumped into you at the archives and got terribly distracted with the section of your neck that was put on full display as you tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear – and Yamamoto imagined himself kissing all along your soft skin. Not when he found you attending one of the Vongola parties and couldn’t _stop _catching your eyes as he seemed almost hyper-aware of all the ways he could pull you from the crowd and fuck you senseless behind the nearest closed door. He’d gotten so tipsy that night he’d even made jokes about it, seductive, flirtatious jokes that normally worked to get potential partners into bed. You’d even flirted back, dirty pick-lip lines and teasing witty replies rallied back and forth between the two of you like shuttlecocks whenever your paths collided in groups. It looked like Yamamoto had you right where he wanted you, until he offered a spare key to his hotel room and you politely explained to him you’d been “booked” for that evening already. 

You still found time to tease him about it the next time he ran into you though. 

It was like there was a _pull _that kept him gravitating into you, that kept his eyes glued to you and his movement constantly in motion, until he was close enough to you. So, it’s not really a surprise when his venture for a late-night snack brings him to the west kitchen and he finds you. Fridge door held open as you stare hopefully at the nearly empty contents. 

“What on the menu?” He asks, chuckling when you nearly jump out of your skin at his sudden presence. He takes a seat at the marble island and for a moment Yamamoto permits his eyes to wander over what’s in front of him. Dressed in silk pyjamas with a fetching blue nightgown strewn loosely over your shoulders you look like the start of one of his favourite fantasy's. 

You let out a thoughtful hum. “Not much in the way of snacks.” You muse. 

“Seems like there’s a perfectly good snack right in front of me.” He smirks, unable to resist just a little flirting. Amused at the playful disbelief on your face as you turn to look at him. It passes after a moment, melting into a knowing smirk as you close the fridge door and face him. The shoulder of your nightgown falling and revealing a seductive amount of skin. 

“Trying to seducing me again?” You say in a light-hearted but altogether smug tone. “ And at such an hour, have you no _shame_ Yamamoto Takeshi?” You ask, hoisting yourself up onto the marble countertop side-saddle and giving him a seductive view of your legs as you do so. God his name sounded so good when you said it. 

“It’s only seduction if you fall for it.” He replies, ruffling a hand through his choppy hair bringing it down to un-do two of the top buttons on his shirt, suddenly realising how hot it was in here and admiring the way your eyes follow every movement. The tan of his skin catching your attention against the starch white of his desk crumpled shirt and for one hot second Yamamoto watches pure _hunger _flash over your face at the sight of it. He can see you visibly pry your eyes away from the dangerous draw of his chiselled chest and force yourself to keep up the professional decorum between the two of you. 

“And how exactly do you know someone's fallen for it?” You smirk, tongue licking over your lips in such a seductive manner Yamamoto feels his mouth suddenly dry as he does the same. His brain scrambles through all the seductive images flooding his mind for a witty response, something smooth, and as sexy as you look right now. 

Whatever vocabulary Yamamoto _did _have flies out the window along with the common sense of where he is and how to behave as you bite your lower lip and look up at him from under half-lidded eyes in anticipation of his answer. It’s all he can do to catch himself loosening his tie with two fingers and keep the unbridled hunger out of his own eyes as he imagines what it feels like to have those teeth bite down on his lips in the midst of a heavy make-out session against the fridge. The edge of your mouth brushing against his as you moan underneath him. Yamamoto snaps out of his fantasy's when he sees you stir under his gaze, and shift your weight to one hand to move away. 

Or at least that’s what Yamamoto _thought _you were doing, until you lean forward, hand reaching out to ever so slightly cup his cheek. A movement he tracks with every other sense he has as he forces his eyes to focus on yours. You hum thoughtfully, dragging your hand down the sensitive column of his neck, tracing over his collar bone until it comes to rest teasingly just above the v of his open shirt collar. His skin feels hot, your touch is so light he wants to push against it more. To make real the fact you’re touching him. So close and yet so far as he realises how distant the rest of your body is on the counter. Interest stirs between his legs, getting hot and firm at the idea of doing more. 

He wants to touch you. To feel your warm skin under his hands and make you _moan_ when greedy fingers trace between your thigh and slip inside you. He wants to bend you over the island counter and make hot, sweet love to you until you’re nothing but a sloppy mess of pleasure that only knows how to moan his name and beg him to fuck you more. 

You move forward, till your lips are centimetres away from the shell of his ear. Yamamoto’s eyes slip down as he catches sight of your bra-less chest hanging down in front of him, covered only with the silk of your top, and all he can think about is how they’re maybe just one small tug away from pouring out of their soft confines and spilling into his hands. Yamamoto starts to feel uncomfortably hot as your breath ghosts over his jaw, his cock now fully hard and _straining _against his trousers. If he reached up he could maybe take one of your breasts in his mouth and- 

“Shame I'm off duty.” You whisper seductively, withdrawing yourself form his reach, the handoff his chest and sliding off the counter with a knowing smirk on your face. It’s impossible to back down, with the way you swing those gorgeous hips as you return to the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs and setting them aside to gather a frying pan. The way you get him so riled up just by barely touching him, the way you looked at him so aroused and hungry.

Yamamoto had you almost right where he wanted you and he’s not going to miss the opportunity. He stands up from the island countertop and steps in behind you. His arms sinking around your waist he dips his head down till his lips rest just before the shell of your ear. 

“Maybe, I can change your mind about that?” Yamamoto says, his voice huskier than he recognises as he keeps it low and seductive. Pressing the outline of his cock into the curve of your ass suggestively. 

You try to hide it, but there’s no mistaking the low whine that forms on your throat and is only slightly muffled with the pull of teeth on your lower lip. A truly seductive sight. Yamamoto imagines what that whine might sound like louder, drawn from your lips by pure pleasure. He decides to experiment, sipping his hand down the silk waistband of your shorts he groans when his fingers find your clit warm and thighs just a little slick. 

“Fallen for it have we?” He asks cheekily, biting your ear and loving how the moan on your lips makes his cock twitch in excitement. You almost drop the spatula in hand, gripping it tightly as his fingers play with the slick wetness slowly leaking between your legs. “Or are you just this wet all the time?” He continues, sliding a long finger inside your pussy. 

In all of Yamamoto’s fantasies, he could never have imagined you to moan his name so beautifully. Loud, and lewd, and hot from your mouth. Finding a steady pace, he continues to fuck a finger deep into you, rolling his hips forward to gain some relief to his own aching need. This was _everything_. 

“Do you like that?” He whispers, licking a long stripe up the dip of your neck and stopping to bite just below your jaw. You whine and push back onto his hand, demanding more satisfaction than one finger can give you. Yamamoto happily obliges, chuckling darkly as he adds in two fingers and makes a gentle action of twisting them slowly into your wet cunt. 

You shout, sharp and loud as you drop the spatula in hand brace yourself against the counter. Yamamoto going slack-jawed at the lewd display as your hips cant only to take more of him in. He hums in approval. “Is this how you act when you're off duty?” He says, pushing his fingers in deeper and sliding them back out to mimic the way he’d fucked you hard and slow in all of his naughtiest fantasy's. “Is this what you really like?” He smirks, feeling heat rise in his body as he watches you fuck yourself open on his fingers.

"Yeah." You say, lustful shame lining your voice as your thighs begin to twitch around his fingers. Yamamoto's blood runs hot at the sight and he removes his finger to watch with burning arousal as a slick line of precum slips between your legs and his hands. 

Giving in to wicked temptation Yamamoto unzips his trousers and wets his aroused cock with your precum, slopping the warm fluid down the shaft and swirling over the tip till it mixes with the steady beads of white from him. He watches as you work yourself in his absence, skilled hands reaching round to toy with your clit and circle your hips in search of more pressure. You moan, missing the sensation of being filled and Yamamoto stops his work to get himself into position to fuck you. But he’s too slow. 

You turn around, eyes half-lidded with lust, mouth open and _panting, _you take a step forward and push him into the hard line of the island counter. Before Yamamoto can say anything, your hand is on his cock. Your lips pressing against his neck and sucking on the dip of his collar bone and Yamamoto could cum right there. The sound of hot blood rushing around his body, the grip of your hand pumping his cock without mercy, the sound of your heavy breath in his ear as you kiss up his jawline. 

Yamamoto’s hand grab onto the back of your silk pyjama shirt, unable to do more than buck habitually into the slick wetness of your hand. “Just like that.” He moans. “Fuck, please.” He slams his lips onto yours, the spike of pleasure in his stomach jumping again and again as he presses you impossibly close to him. “Don’t stop.” He begs, his voice raw in his throat as he steals another wet kiss and strokes his tongue over your with heated greed. 

Yamamoto feels his hands grip your sides till his knuckles are pale white, every inch of his body spinning towards his release as he fucks himself into your grip. Your hand working every inch of him in perfect speed with the rolling of his hips. The hot tension in his stomach builds and shoots like a rocket as you _ twist _your hand around the head of his precum dribbling cock. 

“Fuck, I'm gonna--” Yamamoto begins, only for his words to melt into a shocked groan when everything comes to a sharp stop. 

Your hand is removed from his twitching cock, your lips detaching from his. You turn around on the spot and take your frying pan off the stove to tip the contents into a blue ceramic bowl. 

Yamamoto’s breath is heavy in his chest, unfulfilled lust clouding his thoughts as he bucks his hips into thin air, desperately hoping for some tiny silver of friction to finish him off. 

You eventually turn around, hand hovering just inches off his throbbing cock, the other is occupied by your food. You stand on your tiptoes and place a closed mouth kiss on his cheek before giving his aching package a quick pat. 

“Like I said, off duty hun.” You smirk, devilish eyes meeting his before you turn on your heel and exit the kitchen. Leaving Yamamoto unable to do more than watch the seductive swing of your hips as you leave him hot and restless in the dark of the Vongola kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cold as ice pays in the background*
> 
> That's what you get for disturbing someone on their night off ya big dummy ノಠ_ಠノ But really I could not /resist writing a bit of orgasm play with the sightly over cocky dumb mess of a man. Hope you guys are enjoying the series so far <3


	5. It's You Knot Me (Knotting/Kusakabe)

** Size Difference ** | Distension | ** Knotting ** | Breathplay 

Kusakabe Tetsyu was handsome. There was no getting around that. The slick roll of his hair, the large muscles that rippled under his pristine shirt, the _ professionalism _ he kept even when you showed up to Hibari’s office in less than professional clothing in an ongoing attempt to toy with his attention. He was a hulking slab of muscles, wrapped in a sharp cut jaw with a side of dedicated work-ethic unknown to anyone you’d ever met. 

You thought the feeling was one-side. A flirtatious hand on his arm as the two of you spoke was ignored, any playful compliments regarding his looks or aptitude were met with monotone “mm” or “yes.”. The man was a rock, a handsome, unbreakable, highly fuckable rock. 

So, you’re a little surprised when after a quick nap in Hibari’s office -knowing it was deserted- and open the door to find the loyal chairman cock in hand, earphones in watching something scandalous on his laptop on his desk. Quietly, you continue to push the door from Hibari’s office open more, and your eyes focus in the dim light of Kusakabe’s desk lamp upon the screen. 

That’s your face. Open in one tab is your photo ID from the first day you joined the Vongola. And right next to it is an incredibly lewd video of a drawn woman and a large knotted cock. As if confirming your finding, you hear Kusakabe moan as his powerful arm makes a strong stroking motion between his legs and your name leaves his lips in a sinful breath. 

The sight before you doesn’t seem real, too hot and tempting to be anything but a perfect wet dream. The meaty sound of Kusakabe stroking himself off with firm tempo as he tilts his head back against the cushioned back of the chair and moans low and breathy. 

It’s couldn’t be real. Kususkbae? The professional, stone-faced zero emotions man couldn’t be jerking off to such . . . content. Or maybe, underneath all of that professionalism and stoic exterior, Kusakabe was a horny man with a deliciously hot kink for big bulbous knots and your face. Mischievous thoughts circle your head as you remember exactly all the ways Mukuro taught you to use your illusions and you feel excitement warm your body. It could happen, you could give the hard-working man the two things he desired most in this very moment. It barely takes a second for you to decide, honestly who were you to deny a good man his pleasure? 

“Kusakabe?” You say quietly, stepping out from the door frame and walking over to the well-polished side of his desk. 

The vice-chairman jerks in his seat, his eyes widening and his jaw drops as he realises what you’ve seen. His hand stalls and you can see his brain rapidly try to switch gears and figure out just _ how _ he can explain this. Immediately he tries to pause the video, fumbling with the computer mouse while the other hand haphazardly tries to cover his achingly erect cock. 

You hold back a small laugh, and instead, put your hand over his. You don’t really have the words yourself to explain to the dedicated vice-chairman that the idea of taking a big knotty cock from a man nearly twice your size was making you wetter than you ever thought possible. But to try, you give the hand underneath yours a seductive stroke. 

You hear the tall man dry swallow, confusion and shock still heavy in his eyes as his tongue slipping out to run over his bottom lip. “I didn’t mean to. . .” His next breath comes out shakey, an apology forming in his mouth. “I’m sorry. . . This is. . . incredibly shameful.” Kusakabe says, sounding embarrassed as he tries to regain a professional demeanour, cock still in hand. 

With careful consideration for the . . . explicit delicacy of the situation, you lean over the angle of the hard wood desk and cup his jaw in your hand. Drawing your face in close to his until your lips are only inches apart. “Shameful you didn’t invite me, you mean.” You whisper, eyes flitting between Kusakabe’s lip and his own warm brown eyes. 

The vice chairman leans forward and presses his lips against yours with unrestrained desire. He’s firm and eager as he fits his nose next to yours, deepening the kiss as soon as you begin kissing him back. A strong hand slides around your waist and guides you forward to straddle his lap. 

With your thighs spread apart, you wrap your arms around the taller man's neck and kiss him hungrily. The sight of him stroking his cock and now feeling the _ warmth _ of it against your stomach exciting you more and more. It’s easy to settle into place like your tiny body was made to fit against his without interruption. Kusakabe seems overwhelmed. The hand around his cock leaving to trace over your body. The palm of his hand splayed across your back to keep you close, while the other cups the back of your head in a tentatively affectionate manner. You give him an encouraging hum, letting your fingers play over the bugling shoulders that shift with every movement. Running a delicate finger of the curved edge of the shoulder blade and feeling unabashedly small and delicate when your hand barely covers the span of it hulking muscles underneath. His hands roam over your body, exploring the dip of your collar bones, the arch of your back, the weight of your breasts only for a fleeting moment before they return to keep you secure to him as you break the kiss for breath. 

Feeling bold, you move your mouth from Kusakabe’s and start peppering little closed mouth down his neck. The vice-chairmen tries to stifle an aroused groan, managing until your hands down to teasingly stroke over the wet tip of his cock, leaking and hot in your fingers. The hand around your back lightly gripping the fabric of your shirt. Straining yet hesitant, as if he’s worried he might tear the fabric if he isn’t careful. As much as you maybe want that to happen. Your other greedy hand comes down and carefully you begin undoing his shirt, keen to see more of the vice chairman’s well-worked physique. With a sexual curiosity, you watch his face as you begin circling the tip of his cock slowly with the pad of your fingers. Kusakabe groans wonderfully above you, his eyes half-lidded and looking at you with growing lust and dilated pupils. 

You undo a few more buttons, already beginning to see the outline of his impressive pectoral muscles and the thin triangle of chest hair perfectly groomed and framing the marvel of his strong body. Stroking over it you feel the warmth of the vice chairman's body radiate outwards. Grinning, you begin to undo your own shirt, only for a large hand to stop you. 

You look up, meeting Kusakabes almost sheepish face. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he looks a little breathless as he clears his throat. “It . . . it wouldn’t be professional, to do this in the office.” He says, his tone struggling to adhere to the executive one he so often uses. 

You laugh, adjusting your balance to slip your legs under the arm of the hair and straddle Kusakabe properly for the first time. A sharp inhale of breath leaves his lips as your sex meets his through the thin fabric of your jeans. “Probably about as professional as using office equipment to view porn and jerk yourself off.” You tease, playfully grinding your hips against Kusakabes still hard erection. The large man above you shivers at the sensation, the hand on your back almost does tear your shirt off as he grips the fabric tightly to try and restrain himself. 

“I . . . apologise.” Kusakabe says, trying to hide the groan of satisfaction that rumbles low and loud in his throat. 

You smirk, drawing yourself up you guide the vice chairman's head down to whisper in his ear that it’s okay. Pressing your hips a little hard into his erection until you can feel the weighty throb of it against you. “It was kind of hot.” You say, nibbling on the lobe of his ear. 

Whatever sense of professionalism Kusakabe's was holding onto before hand, now shatters as he grabs the back of your head and takes your lips for himself. An eager tongue slipping in and stroking over yours with unbridled affection. You whimper in response, the grip on your head and back basically keeping you in place while Kusakabe begins to grind his hips back against yours. 

“You’ll be my undoing.” He says huskily, freeing your wet lips from his and tearing the shirt from your back with one fantastic ripping sound. One large hand is all it takes to cup your breasts on your braless chest, a small part of you remembering you’d taken it off before your nap and trying to place mark a reminder to pick it up before this was over. But that thought is quickly forgotten as Kusakabe lets out an approving groan, taking full advantage of his large hands and cupping both your breasts in his palm. “They’re perfect.” He says, a long slow breath before he gently _squeezes _them in his palm and fingers. 

You buck appreciatively, pushing your chest tout to welcome the touch and sends pleasurable sparks between your legs. You tease him, asking if they’re just how he imagined they’d be. The lust in Kusakabes face almost vanishing to be replaced by heavy embarrassment. You just laugh and using your two hands guide him to the hardening bud of your nipples. Like a skilled machine, Kusakabes fingers begin rolling and pinching the sensitive pink buds. To help him, you lean your elbows back on the desk, giving the muscular man an eyeful of your naked breasts and slowly flushing face. 

And getting an eyeful yourself as his wet, purple-tinted cock is left exposed without the warmth of your body. You can't help thinking how good it would look like a nice big knot at the bottom. 

With the same focus and attention to fine detail you’d seen him undertaken every task, you watch Kusakabes eyes roam your body. Biting on his lower lip as he leans forward, and takes one of your nipples into his mouth and sucks gently. Instinct makes your thighs tighten around his waist, whimpering and wanting to keep him there as the hand that had been playing with your breast comes down and expertly undoes the buttons and zip of your jeans. 

There’s no hesitation, no playing. Straight to business Kusakabes fingers dip down in search of your clip through the soft cotton of your underwear. He’s quick, finding the hot button and giving it a few testing rubs with soft circular motions. A moan makes it past your lips before you can stop it, loud and lewd as you tell him you want more. Harder, faster strokes are you reward, Kusakabe contentedly working your body to a steady build of orgasmic pleasure as he rolls and flicks the nipple in his mouth. 

You whimper, bucking against his hand and trying to regain your thoughts as skilled fingers never lose rhythm between your legs. The movement of your hips begins to follow, helpless as tension begins to tighten low in your stomach. Through half-lidded eyes, you down at Kusakabe, who’s eyes seemed to be pinned to the sight of you getting off. If you didn’t know better, you’d say he looks a little proud as his mouth detaches from one breast and moves tactfully to the other. Just a twitch of a smirk at the corner of his mouth when he teasingly swipes the hard bud between his tongue and teeth when you jerk forward and moan his name is the only response you're capable of giving. 

It’s not enough, you want more. 

You want a big knotty cock. 

Attempting to clear your thoughts through the clouded lust haze gathering in your mind, you slide one arm around the vicechairs man back, and shift your weight back to your hips to help guide the two of you back to the seat. 

Returning your lips to Kusakabe’s with eager excitement, your hands find his straining cock again, still hard and aching to be pleasured by your touch. With all your concentration you round up your mist flames and settle them into the illusion of a bulbous thick knot around the base of his dick. 

It works, and you feel arousal run hot in your veins when you give the new knot an experimental squeeze. 

Kusakabe looks down, and lustful temptation spreads over his face as he realises what you’ve given him. 

You hold up your hand, letting indigo flames engulf your hand. “Mist flames.” You explain, giving him a pleased smile. 

The vice chariman reaches down, touching the knot for himself. A long low groan echoes through his chest as he strokes over the hot bulge. You take it as a good cue, and shuffle off for a moment to remove your jeans. Stopping when you’re and notice Kususkabe staring, hand working with light touch over his cock. You smirk, ever so slowly shifting your underwear from your pussy, hip by hip, down past your thighs till it falls to the floor. 

“Wow.” Is all Kusakabe manages as he pulls the chair forward to touch you, hands on your waist as he lowers his face to the small bush of hair you kept between your legs. He tries to kiss the soft bump of your clit only the roll of his hair gets in the way. You giggle and patting the well kept style, you tilt your hips to allow the dedicated man his desires. His lips are warm against your clit and you sigh with pleasured relief as he presses the flat of his tongue against it. 

Your hand lands on Kusakab’s broad shoulder for support as his tongue makes quick work of your sensitive bud. Licking and swirling in slow rhythmic tempo, your knees start to feel weak under his hyper-focused attention. 

With one firm hand on your hip keeping you steady,t he other comes down between your legs and encourages you to step out. You do so, and feel rough fingers trace up the inside of your now spread thighs. They stop, just for a moment, to rubs softly over the sensitive skin before your cunt and you whine and buck impatiently. Feeling your heart start to race as the tongue on your clit brings hot wet friction into play by sucking and laving over and over. 

Maybe Kusakabe laughs, it’s hard to focus on anything but the mounting pleasure between your legs as you feel two big fingers start to tease your entrance. Everything kicks up a level with they finally sink in. Both of you moaning in heated pleasure as your over wastes no time stretching you out, scissoring his fingers and coaxing out more of the wet slick you’ll need to take his knot. 

Everything starts to become a blur. Tension building and twisting low in your stomach as you flex your hips to work up and down the fingers inside of you, gripping Kusakabes shoulder as though it the only thing keeping you up, and feeling hot fire strike in your gut when the hand on your hip grips back almost painfully secure. Words escape you, mindless encouragements and please’s leave your lips without checking with your brain first. And then a jumble of fuck I'm gonna cum please of god i'm gonna cum, and Kusakabes stops. 

You whimper violently in protest, grabbing on Kusakabes shoulder as you feel your orgasm sip through your hands. 

Kusakabe stands up properly from the seat, returning both his hands to your hips and lifting you up onto the desk. “I want to feel you cum around my knot.” He says, less sheepish about his admission and more firm as he manhandles you onto your back. “It’s all I can think about.” He says, trailing kisses down your neck and hiking your legs up so your heels dig into the edge of the desk. Kusakabe pauses when he reaches as far down your body as he can go without stepping back, looking up at you he seems to politely check this is what you wanted to. 

You nod vigorously, pushing your hips back to brush ever so slightly against your cock. “Yes please.” You say. Kusakabe beings removing his shirt, unbuttoning the white fabric and folding it up onto the seat along with your clothing before removing his trousers and boxers. 

There’s a brief pause where you request he uses a condom, and to your surprise learn Kusakabe keeps some in his desk. You quirk a smug eyebrow at the easily embarrassed man. 

“I like to be diligent in my duties.” He explains, looking satisfied when the latex stretches securely around his knot. His gaze turns back to your, lustful temptation in his eyes as he surveys the sight of your naked body, wet and ready in front of him. 

You lick your lips and seductively part your thighs just a little further. An action that seems to make Kusakabes entire body hot as you watch his nostrils flare and the shaft of his knotted cock twitch with excitement. Stepping forward he takes your waist in his hands, carefully aligning his cock with the entrance to your pussy. 

“Ready?” Kusakabe asks, only to receive his confirmation in the form of you pushing your hips down to slide the tip of his cock into you. He groans loudly, hands falling from your waist to the desk in an attempt to support himself. Breath leaving his muscled chest in a low breath. 

“Fu---” Kusakabe holds back a swear above you as his hips start to piston the tip of his cock in and out of you on nothing but automatic primal instinct . Letting more and more of himself push in each time. Your arms find the support of his shoulders and you pull him in for a sloppy kiss as you feel his hard cock stretch you out. 

Kusakabes tongue rubs and strokes over yours, eager to match your passions as he slides more of himself in and you feel the round beginning of his knot brush against your labia. “Do you want it?” Kusakabe asks firmly, breath heavy in his chest as your lips part and he shifts his weight to run his hand down between your legs, fingers drifting over the hood of your clit teasingly. You nod, giving a loud needy yes as you remember his promise to make you cum on his knot. ”Do you want to be knotted?” Kusakabe asks, his voice in a husky voice before he kisses you again. 

You whine and push your hips further down, desperately trying to fit the large bulge inside of you. Kusakabe groans, wrapping his arms around you and pinning you between his strong chest and the desk. “Relax for me. You can take it.” He assures you, sounding dominant and assertive as he thrusts harder against you. There’s no escaping his tight grip, and on the next thrust, you feel the large knot slip inside and start to stretch you out. 

It’s big, so big. And your first instinct is to try and squirm to pull your hips away to get it out. But Kusakabes firm grip stops you. 

The man above you breathes heavily, orgasmic pleasure building as he tests the strength of his knot. Kusakabes hips pulls back slowly, and you feel your entire lower body move with him. “Amazing.” Kusakabe groans above you. “It’s so tight.” 

You can’t help but agree. Overwhelmed by the stretching sensation as the vice-chairman begins fucking you again, rubbing his now wet knot over the inside of your cunt. “You look . . . so beautiful knotted.” Kusakabe observes between thrusts. “Better than . . . . I could have imagined.” 

The thrusts pick up speed, and you feel a strong hand unwrap from your body to guide your own hand between your thighs. 

“Cum on it.” Kusakabe instructs, low and husky as he kisses your neck. “I want to feel you cum on my knot.” 

You moan in response, telling him how good it feels. An acknowledgement that only drives Kusakabe closer to the edge as you swear you feel his knot swell again. 

Not wanting to miss the opportunity you start playing with your clit. 

Lost between the now rebuilding sensation of your orgasm and the tight throbbing sensation of the thick knot now rubbing inside of you. Kusakabe keeps you firm against him, kissing and stroking any part of you that he can as though spurring you on to cum, cum for him. He nibbles and bites on your neck, whispering compliments and praises that leave you feeling hot with the impossibly tight tension building between your legs. 

Your fingers pick up speed as Kusakabes hips become impossibly fast. Every deep, tight thrust matched by the heavy panting above you brings you closer to that sweet promised orgasm. A firm hand grabs your face and pulls you in for a demanding kiss. The strong arm holding you close against his chest now restrains you firmly in place as Kusakabes thrusts become raptured and violent. Instinct guides you to wrap your legs around the vice chairman's waist and tilt your hips up to allow him deeper entry. The lewd sound of your fucking filling the room as you shamefully realise how wet you've become. 

You feel your toes start to curl as Kusakabe’s thick cock twitches inside of you, the knot throbbing and growing hotter with every building second. The world starts to blur as pleasure weighs against your body like water against a closed damn. 

Then you feel the knot swell, the thick snug fit of Kusakabes cock rocking your body as he cums. His grip borderline painful as he groans your name and the flood gates open as your orgasm crashes over you too. The pleasure peaks and you jerk under your lover, clinging to him as the throbbing of his big knot sparks new waves of orgasmic bliss every time it pulses. 

Your eyes close and you lose track of time as everything melts into intimate warmth. The weight and contact of Kusakabes body around you the only thing you can focus on as the strong man pulls you in for a deep kiss. You fold, letting him take your thoughts as well as your lips, wrapping your tired arms around his neck and embracing the slow descent back to orgasm sobriety. 

“Are you alright?” Kusakabe asks, gathering himself a little as he assesses your post orgasm position. 

You nod, slowly unlocking your legs from around his hips and finding your breath again. A small _tug _against your lower lips as Kusuakbes knot protest at the movement. The large mans knees go unsteady at the sensation and it’s not an unfair assumption to say he might enjoy the way it feels to be inside of you even after he’s finished. 

To be polite, you offer to remove the illusions for him. 

Kusakabe’s lips turn up, just a little at the sides, as though letting through just a little taste of emotion as he tries to return to his usual professional manner. “I’d like to keep it.” He says, scoping you up in big strong arms and adjusting you carefully until he can still back down with your legs straddling his lap, knot still full and warm inside you. “Just for a little longer.” He whispers, kissing along your neck as though thanking you quietly for your services. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets face it Kusakabe needs some love too guys
> 
> A friendly reminder that my kinks are subscriptions, kudos and comments ｛・ω-*}


	6. Mi Amore (Domesticity/Dino)

Chapter Six: Upskirt Sex | ** Domesticity | ** ** Creampie ** ** | Bulges **

You recognise the blonde's voice before you've even opened the door. A few years back he’d come for your services. It would have been a fun first time, however, he’d tripped on the doorway to your room and knocked himself out before he could even manage to get his shirt off. Truly, it had been the most awkward ambulance call you’d made as the poor boss was still ragingly hard despite his unconscious state. 

Still you greet him with a seductive bow and welcome him in. 

“H-hi.” He manages, looking devilishly handsome despite the sheepish introduction. 

You greet him with a calm smile and wonder just how much of an awkward chat Dino had to have with Tsuna to swing this one. Dino being somewhat of a regular before you’d joined the Vongola. You can’t imagine the already distrusting boss was keen to hear his big brother equvelant was requiring your services. 

“I’m actually really glad to see you again.” He says, sounding a tiny bit embarrassed as he rubs the back of his head. You smile and offer him a seat in one of the two cuddle seat chairs you’d brought with you. Dino relaxes into them with a deep content sigh. Reading his body language you decide it’d be more fun to sit on the arm next to him rather than in your own chair. He appreciates it and his arm slings around your back in a casual manner. The two of you chat for a while, sipping tea and catching up on this and that. Once the Cavallone boss has finished his cup, you decide to take things forward. Leaning over and placing your cup next to his, you trail your hand suggestively down his back. 

“The usual?” You ask, barely keeping the smirk off your face. Sessions with Dino were always incredibly enjoyable. 

The hand slung around your back comes up to stroke your side and Dino gives you a firm yeah. You double check his safe word is Enzo and remind him he’s free to use it at anytime. Seeing the spark of excitement in his eyes as you talk, you decide to kick the fantasy up a notch. Sliding yourself off the arm of the love seat you gesture for him to stand up and carefully step behind him to remove his jacket. “Welcome home.” You say, placing a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. 

It’s a simple gesture, but Dino’s eyes look at you with such hunger after you’ve done it you know it’s working. Summoning up the illusion of a coat rail by your door you hang his suit jacket up with only the greatest of care. As you turn back to face him it takes every ounce of professionalism you have not to stare at the achingly large bulge that’s starting to appear in his trousers. You make a mental note to be sure to warm up properly before attempting to take him. 

“Thank you, darling.” Dino says, his face halfway between giddily excited and embarrassed as his eyes meet yours. 

You ask if he’s ready for dinner and Dino nods. With a gentle pat on the butt you tell him to wash up and get ready. There’s some leftover ramen in your fridge that you heat up and carefully sprinkle cut green onion over to make it look fresher. You summon up an unbearably cute pink apron and push your hair into a messy up-do to complete the domestic transformation. A move that doesn't go unmissed by the blond as he steps into the kitchen and immediately looks _ aroused _ by the sight of such homely woman before him. Throughout dinner Dino is mesmerised, playing the part of doting lover, resting his hand on yours, spilling compliments and calling you every affectionate name under the sun as you ask him the same kind of things two long-loving couples might. How his day was, what the two of you could do at the weekend. Minute by minute you watch him fall into the fantasy until you’re sure he’s drowning in the idea of living his life in such pure domestic bliss. But you don’t miss the way his hand crosses over his crotch and he re-adjusts himself every few minutes or so. Poor thing straining against his clothes. 

You provide him with a little relief, clearing up the pates you call him over to help dry. Passing him a dish towel over your shoulder and ever so slightly brushing your perfectly apron-framed ass against his achingly hard bulge. Dino inhales sharply behind you and grinds back hard without hesitation, hissing at the relief of finding pressure through the friction of clothes 

“Baby!” You chide him playfully, making a faux blind swipe at him with the towel. 

“Sorry.” Dino says, only sounding half apologetic as his arms come up to hug your waist and he winds down his grinding to a light brush of his cock against your ass. “You’re just so lovely.” He whispers into the nape of your neck, planting idle yet soft kisses along the exposed skin above your top. It makes your heart melt and heat pool between your legs as Dino starts to whisper loving compliments into your skin. You don’t know much Italian but you recognise the affection in his voice and the phrase “ little treasure.”. 

You purposefully pull your ass away from his hips. “I have dishes to do.” You remind him, pretending you’re committed to the domestic task. 

“I’m not stopping you darling.” He chuckles, his teeth barely scrapping your shoulder as he pulls back the low neckline of your top-down to kiss more of you. 

You let out a slightly amused grumble as you swat him with the tea towel again. “What gotten int-” You don’t get to finish your sentence, Dino’s hand slides underneath your apron past the waistband of your skirt and circling the outline of your clit. A low whine escapes your lips as the unexpected touch catches you off guard, nearly dropping the plate you’re holding into the basin. 

“Careful honey.” Dino teases, adept fingers giving your clit a playful squeeze. “Wouldn’t want you breaking anything.” He says, his free hand holding you in place as he pushes his hips forward and grinds his large cock against you. You moan at the sensation of being trapped so lovingly by the strong blond. 

“Mi amore, please.” You take a sharp breath in as Dino pins your properly to the counter in front of you and uses his now free hand to tug your top further down. 

“How long have we been together now?” The Cavallone boss asks, changing his movements so his cock rubs side to side over the curve of your ass and humming in approval at the new feeling. 

You decide to long ball it. “Seven years.” You whisper, putting love into your voice as though the seven years are a testament to your undying love. It works, and Dino's breathing gets a little heavy as his hand works its way across your chest, squeezing your left breast. “Seven years.” He whispers, lost to the scene already as he brushes his lips over your neck. “Seven years” He whispers again, as though the idea alone is only making him hornier. The fingers circling your clit press a little harder and you feel your breath catch in your lungs, pleasure steadily building in your stomach as a reward for your answer. 

You push back against him, playful circling your hips to let his cock slide between the dip of your cheeks. Gathering yourself amongst the swell of arousal you tilt your head back and capture his lips. “And you still can’t keep your hands off me.” You tease. Dino groans and decides your underwear is only getting in the way. 

The blond lips part from yours, and before you can figure out what’s going on, your underwear is being taken off by skilled hands. The circling of your clit speeding up as wet kisses are brushed up your thigh. “Honey please!” You shout in surprise, trying to push him off but failing as you cant your hips back to allow more of the onslaught of desire that rocks through your body like a wave. You drop the dish you’re holding into the basin and grab the countertop for support. Dino pressing open-mouthed kisses to the lips of your labia. Sucking and worrying the sensitive treads with his teeth. 

An unprofessional groan echoes in the kitchen as you give into the sensation of being pleasured in two ways. The fingers around your clit speeding up in eager response to your reactions. And you feel your hips push indecisively against the pressure of adept fingers and the hot wetness of Dino’s mouth caressing your cunt. He licks eagerly, keen to explore his lover like it’s the first time. His tongue parts the inner section of your lips and for one glorious second slips inside you. It’s such a teasing action you have to resist the call of your inner dom to grab his head and command he gives you more. 

Your restraint is rewarded a moment later when Dino finally gives in and licks all the way inside of you, his face pressed impossibly close to your cunt as though he finds the taste of you addictive. “Tell me when you’re close.” He asks, his voice coated in lust as he sips his tongue in and out of your pussy. 

Between the quickening throb of your clit in his fingers and just how _ wet _ you feel already Dino doesn't have to wait long. A little more pressure between your legs has you weak at the knees, knuckles white against the countertop as you beg yourself to hold off cuming for just a moment longer as you sink into the pleasure that’s now bubbling low and tense in your stomach. “Close babe.” Is what you manage as you make an attempt to move away, only to push yourself further into the fingers working your clit. Everything stops at once. 

Dino’s warm mouth is removed from your lips and you whine, stamping an impatient foot against the floor when his hand refuses to continue playing with your clit. The Cavalllone boss planting kisses up your spine in a teasing apology. “Shh. Soon babe, soon.” He hums, seemingly to enjoy the sound of breath heavy in your chest and the way you push your hips back into him in search of _ something _to keep that tight pleasure building. 

Desperately, you grind yourself against this hand. Only growing more and more frustrated at the lack of friction it provides. Dino chuckles behind you as he draws you face round for a deep, loving kiss. His tongue stroking over yours affectionally as if to soothe some of the aching desire between your legs. You don’t let up and praise every god you know when his fingers pinch your clit and roll the aroused hood between his knuckles, dragging the fire curling low in your spine to fare hot again. 

You whine and Dino smirks against the kiss, his free hand squeezing and pawing at your ass up your skirt. “That good babe?” He asks, knowing full well he’s pressing all the right buttons. You nod, able only to give out a heated “yeah” as your world starts to narrow down to the tension quickly coiling in your stomach. 

“You look so gorgeous like this.” Dino says, pulling you in for another heated kiss. The sound of a zipper being undone barely registers as you feel your heart race in your chest. A sly hand giving your ass a teasing spank when you break the kiss to look over your shoulder. You groan at the reprimand, pushing back against him in search of more, only for his hand to leave you again. 

“Babe.” You whine, dragging the sound out with loving desperation. Dino hums in response, his fingers sliding over your wet moans and sliding in once more. He pumps himself in a few times and you don’t need to look round to know he’s marvelling at the sight of it. 

“Can I?” Dino asks his voice sultry and thick, as he removes his fingers and rubs the tip of his cock against your lips. “Over the counter.” He says. “I-in that apron.” 

You nod, so eager to have that massive slab of meat inside of you that you push your hips back for him catching the tip of his dick and sliding the head in with a satisfied moan. 

“Oh babe.” Dino cuts himself off and swears in Italian, his hands grabbing your hips and holding you on him. “Fuck, you’re so_ wet _ for me.” He groans, working the tip slowly in and out of your pussy. You can feel his eyes on you, watching as he spreads the lips of your pussy and rocks himself in again. 

You murmur something about everything you do being for him and Dino sounds like he might cum right there and then with the way he moans. He stops himself. Eyes squeezing shut as a hand comes to rest on your back. One, then two deep breaths in his chest. . . 

And Dinos slides himself almost to hilt inside of you. “Yeah babe, you do so much for me.” He says breathlessly as he circles his hips to tease your pussy. “You take my cock so well too.” 

You whimper, your attention narrowed to the arousing stretch inside of you and the tease of a building orgasm tensing in your lower stomach. 

“You look so cute in that apron.” He tells you. “has anyone else seen you wear it?” He asks as he leans over you to kiss the back of your shoulders possessively. You shake your head and Dino groans in arousal at your answer. “It’s just for you my love.” You tell him spreading your legs further apart to allow him a deeper angle. 

“You made dinner just for us too.” He whispers, his lips finding the shell of your ear and kissing down until he reaches the lobe. “Is it because you love me?” He prompts, taking the soft skin between his ear and tugging gently. The roll of his hips getting deeper and deeper until you feel you’ve taken all of him inside you. The thickness of his cock giving you a hyper sensitivity to every movement he makes as his fingers swiftly toy with your clit and every inch of your mind becomes devoted to the pleasure skyrocketing in between your legs.

“Yeah.” You moan as his hand slips over to resume work on your now flushed clit. He’s so skilled, timing his thrusts in with the push of his fingers against your most sensitive area. “I just want you . . . to come home to something nice.” You manage, attempting to focus while your mind is hazed with the distracting pleasure rising between your legs. The throb of Dino’s cock is unmissable in the tightness of your pussy. He moves quicker, he leans forward and you can hear him panting right next to your ear. His breath is so warm on the skin of your neck, it makes you pulse skyrocket. The strong blonde wrapping his free arm around your waist to encourage you to push back on his cock every time he enters you. 

He curses when you start to rock with him. Giving into the arousal that tightens like a hot coil in your stomach you moan Dino’s name and let your mind filter down to the primal instinct to _fuck. _

_ “ _Can I cum inside you?” Dino whispers between strokes, his voice thick and lusty. 

You nod, unable to trust yourself to answer properly as you feel your toes begin to curl and your blood turn unbearably hot when he alters the speed of his thrusts and begins pounding into you with needy thrusts. “Can I cum and watch it drip back out?” He asks, his breathing getting shorter and shorter which each word. “I wanna—fuck. . . I wanna see you full of it.” 

You tell him to do it, losing control as that tight line of pleasure peaks and Dino’s fingers pick up speed to send you over the edge of your orgasms. 

It hits a moment before Dino cums. You feel your pussy mercilessly milk his fat cock for every ounce of cum possible and boy does he have a lot. Dino’s chest falls fully onto your back as he tightens his grip around your waist, groaning your name so loud you think _someone _must have heard from outside your room. His hips thrust powerfully as he finishes as if trying to empty everything he has inside of you. 

It’s a moment before either of you are fully aware again. The soft high of you orgasm still quietly flexing across your body and pulling on the blond's cock. 

A kiss on your neck lets you know Dino’s almost back to his senses too. “Hang on.” He says, slowly pulling himself out and off you before stepping back. You stay where you are, bent over the counter, skirt pushed up over your back, and legs spread wide so Dino can see. 

“Oh fuck.” Dino whispers, his hands on either side of your thighs immediately, you can feel his breath on your pussy as his cum pours drip by drip out of you. Before you can tell him otherwise, Dino pushes himself between your legs and begins lapping at your opening. You’re still sensitive but god, you can feel your body already preparing for another build up as his tongue licks over your opening and the skilled blond eagerly sucks his cum up from inside you. 

Dino’s on his feet after a few minutes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He watches as you gather yourself, fixing your skirt, righting your top and smoothing down the front of your apron. 

“Satisfied darling?” You ask, keeping up the scene like the professional you are. 

“Yeah.” Dino smiles breathlessly as he pulls you in for a long kiss. 

The Cavallone boss stays for a while longer. You have a rule about no sleepovers but he coaxes you onto the sofa with the reminder that cuddles can be just as relaxing as sex. A warm blanket around you, you spend the rest of the evening playing house with Dino. He slips a cheque into your apron pocket as he leaves, the Cavallone boss waving casually as his dedicated right-hand man joins him in the hallway. You wave back, a smile on your face as you make sure the last sight he sees is of your ass framed perfectly by the apron bow as you close the door. You pull the check from your pocket and inspect it. Seven figures. Boy, this had to be the best job you’d ever taken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Dino keeping it together long enough to actually have sex and not trip over his own shoes laces.


	7. Fuck You (HateSex/Xanxus)

Spit-Roasting | ** Angry/Hate Sex ** | Object Insertion | Begging 

Xanxus doesn’t like you. He doesn’t like you _ at all _. Supposedly the best whore available to the mafia but the only time he’d went to you, you’d turned him down. 

Not for lack of money, or being busy, or just being a picky bitch. No, you’d turned him down because he didn’t _ follow rules. _

Maybe that’s why he was surprised to learn Tsuna didn’t like you either, the baby boss voicing his distaste for you as Xaxnus finishes his rant. A fact that only worsened his mood. Because now, he either had to agree with the Vongola brat on something, or pretend like he didn’t enjoy the thought of taking your smug little fuckable face and smushing it beneath his boot until you begged for mercy. His thought process is interrupted by a large glass of whiskey slammed onto the table in front of him. “If both of you are quite fucking done.” You snap, hand still clenched around the drink you’ve poured him. “I have other things to do today.” 

Xanxus growls, snatching the glass from your hand with unmeasured force. “Who the fuck invited you trash!?” He shouts, glaring down the baby boss. 

“Reborn.” You sigh, sliding a less full glass down the table into Tsuna’s hand with mentionable accuracy. Finally taking a seat, you pour your own glass, finishing the double shot in one gulp. Xanxus snorts, as if that’s impressive. You pour yourself another and purposefully keep the bottle _ just _ out of his reach like the spiteful bitch you are as you glare at him. 

“Whores don’t get to sit in on meetings.” Xanxus snaps, folding his arms and glaring at you and your pathetic trash mouth and how it opens only to curl into an annoyed frown and fuck how he could put his cock against those slutty lips and make you regret ever opening them in the first place. 

“I see you’re as pleasant as ever.” You snap. “Still having trouble getting laid with that fucking attitude?” You shoot back. 

Xanxus is about to draw his X-pistols and show you _ exactly _ what his fucking attitude gets him when he feels Tsuna glare at him from across the table. With bratty reluctance, he sheaths his guns. But his attitude doesn’t lessen. It simmers and bubbles and explodes several times during the meeting as you interject with “important information” about a “potentially dangerous family.” It gets to the point that Tsuna calls for a break, angrily staring Xanxus down from the head of the table. Like it’s his fault the stupid baby invited a slutty whore instead of someone useful. 

You find him in his temporary office. Obviously too ditzy to find Tsunas. Xanxus grips the wine glass in his hand and grumbles for you to come in. God, even the way you walk just invites him to slap your ass and make you beg for his cock. “Do you always dress like a whore or did you think you could distract everyone in there with your tits?” He barks, his eyes threatening you as you approach his drink cart not to touch anything. You acknowledge him but refuse to heed his warning. He watches in disgust as you pour yourself a short shot of whiskey and examine the glass. Too much time passes and Xanxus shifts in his throne, annoyed beyond belief at the fact the basically has to stare at your ass when you stand with your back to him like this. An ass that was clearly begging to be pounded. 

“What the fuck do you want?!” Xanxus snaps, feeling the temptation to smash his wine glass at the wall in front of you just to get a reaction. You rock on your feet for a moment, letting out a long indecisive hum that makes Xanxus want to take your stupid mouth and shove his rising boner against it. You turn in the spot, walk over to his side of the desk and put your glass pointedly down on the hard wood.

“Back up Tsuna on this one.” You say, looking him dead in the eye. Xanxus stares right back, refusing to let some fucking slut order him around. 

“What the fuck makes you think you can give me order, trash!” He snaps, slamming his wine glass on the desk as he stands up to tower over you. 

Your eyebrows knit together as you look up at him. “He’s your fucking boss asshole!” You shout, grabbing his tie and pulling him in close for a threatening glare. So close Xanxus can see every whorish deceptive lie in those deep eyes. 

“I don’t answer to you.” He shouts, grabbing the buttoned line of your blouse harder and tugging at it till your glaring at him, forehead pressed against his, your hips trapped between him and the desk. He can feel the anger rise in his body like a forest fire. There’s not enough swear words in Italian and Japanese combined to express how much he fucking hates you. 

“Then maybe you should answer to Tsuna you fucking . . . useless idiot.” You snap, your jaw tight and those fucking shirt buttons come loose in one tug as Xanxus all but rips the flimsy material. 

“Least I'm not walking around looking like a slut!” Xanxus snaps back, fully tearing the front of your shirt to reveal a lacey red bra underneath. Your tits practically bouncing in front of him at the sudden loss of support and lighting smouldering arousal in his blood. You gasp and draw your hand back to smack him, but you’re not fast enough. Xanxus catching his hand in yours and twisting it behind your back. Your lewd breasts pressing into his chest. He didn’t have you pegged for a fighter, but he misses when you roll onto your heels and _ bite his fucking neck _ in retaliation. 

It works, Xanxus lets go instinctively. Rage burning like a crackling fire as he spots the soft curve of your neck and digs his teeth in with possessive anger. It works, you stop squirming. You stop squirming, and _ whine _ in the most sinful fashion Xanxus has ever heard. Your hands grab onto his back and through a devilish smirk, Xanxus bites again. It’s unreal, how quickly you go from annoying piece of trash to absolute whore. Xanxus feels his body warm as you greedily grind yourself against him as he treats your neck like his favourite cut of meat. 

Xanxus grabs you by your hips, turning you and slamming you forward on to the desk. “Fucking slut.” He snaps, smacking your ass hard with his hand. “Think you can fucking tell me what to do.” He growls. You try to push yourself up but he’s quicker, shoving your face into the raised pile of papers. Anger courses through his veins and Xanxus smacks you again, watching that fucking lewd ass jiggle after every slap. Another, and another, the slaps rain down and Xanxus feels this cock throb at the sight of that stupid pencil skirt strain as you bend over. He’s lost to the sight until something grabs his attention. You’ve stopped struggling, and you’re moaning. 

A smirk sparks over Xanxus’s face and using the hand in your hair, he pulls you up and twits your head without regard for angle to face him over your shoulder.

“You like that slut?” He spits, cocksureness powering the lazy thrust of his still clothed hips against yours. “Yeah, you need someone to put you in your place.” 

You moan like the greedy slut you are, arching forward onto the balls of your feet to raise your ass higher in the air for him to spank. “Fucking knew it.” Xanxus smirks, striking your left cheek with vigour. “You just want someone to fuck you rough don’t you.” He says, grabbing your ass and squeezing it hard. You yelp, and make a haphazard attempt to kick him with your leg. Xanxus isn’t having any of that. He plants a foot on the inside of either of yours and uses his knees to spread your legs wider. “Don’t fucking try it trash.” He spits. “You owe me one.” 

He’s already hard as an oak, but Xanxus stands back and make a show of pretending he’s having to work himself up. One hand stroking up with veiny length, the other grabbing your ass and teasing over the treads of your lips through the thin material of your skirt. It’s a wonder you’re not soaking wet with all the attention he’s giving you. To test his theory, Xanxus tries to unzip your skirt and pull it down. Only its tight and awkward with one hand, but he refuses to stop stroking himself when it feels so good. 

You laugh, turning around on the desk and sipping to your knees to properly pull off your skirt. “Owe you one? If you can’t follow rules that’s not my fault.” You taunt, looking up at him from your position on the floor. If Xanxus was a more rational man, he might reason you didn’t mean to look up at him like that. The angle forcing your eyes big and cocky and your mouth left open and- before Xanxus can bother to reply, he grabs you by your hair and shoves your face against his aching dick. His erection rubbing across your cheeks, forcing it back and forth across the bumps of your nose and cheekbones. 

The sensation isn’t great, but the _ dominance _ it provides is fucking ecstatic. “Shut up whore.” He groans, manipulating your face down so his balls rest on your lips and angry eyes look up at him. Oh, you played reluctant slut so well. Xanxus feels the devilish smirk spread across his face as he stares down at you, breath heavy in his chest . “Lick.” He commands. 

Like the horny slut you are, your mouth opens and your tongue slowly starts to caress his sack. Despite the dry spell, Xanxus had kept himself tidy, and its paid off. His eyes clouding with unbridled lust as he watches you clear as day suckling on the filthiest part of him. “That’s it. You’re probably used to being on your knees all the time you fucking whore.” He smirks, pulling his hard cock up just to grind and smear his sack across your wet open mouth as he strokes it. His sack is so sensitive, he can feel every bump on your wet hot tongue. What a perfect way to shut up fucking trash. 

You don’t resist either, threatening eyes pinned to his, your face flush you take both balls into your mouth and carefully scrape your teeth over the tender skin. 

Xanxus jerks forward, his hand tight in your hair as he shoves you off him. “Fucking bitch!” He snarls. His cock throbs when you let out a disappointed whine. 

“Fucking . . . “ Xanxus doesn't have words. All he knows is he wants your fucking face back between his thighs _ now _. He shoves the tip of his cock into your mouth before you can think to speak, basking in the way it slides so easily between your wanton lips. The sound of you gagging burns through his body like fresh coals on a fire. A pleasure only topped by the sensation of hot, slick warmth around his aching cock. “That’s it . Be a good little slut.” He commands, moving his hand and using your mouth like the pretty cock sheath it is. Shoving you back and forth along his thick shaft. 

“You like that don’t you? Fucking trash. I bet you’re wet already.” He sneers, picking up speed as the tight heat in his gut begins to flame and flare. 

You complain something unintelligible with his cock in your mouth and Xanxus thinks what a fucking wreck he’s going to make of you. Saliva already spilling from the side of your mouth as you struggle to take him all the way, he bets he could make those fucking eyes wet too if he just thrust in deep enough. You deserved it after all, acting all cocky, barging in here and _ demanding _ things of him. Didn’t you know who he was? 

To prove his point, Xanxus reclaims the grip he had at the back of your head and withdraws fully, only to shove himself in nearly to the hilt. Pleasure spikes and surges like a storm as the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat and your mouth flexes around the intrusion. You try to cough, but fail and sputter over his dick like a dumb whore who doesn’t know her limits. Xanxus smirks, losing himself in dominant pride as his climax builds at the expense of your dignity. The perfect lipstick along your mouth starting to smear and mix with the drool from your lips. “You’re a fucking mess huh. What’s the matter? Little whore can’t take a real cock!” He grins punctuating every other word with a lazy further thrust of himself inside you. He nearly bottoms out and when that doesn’t get the reaction he wants, Xanxus’s hand sips down to press your nose closed, fuelling the dark arousal building in him. You choke spectacularly, heaving as you try desperately to get air in around his fat cock. Xanxus is about to keep going when he feels a sharp tug at his ball sack winding him and lets go. Your lips pull from his cock and hard eyes glare up at him. 

“Push your luck again and I'll yank the whole thing off.” You warn. 

Xanxus can only grumble, thoughts too clouded with the idea of fucking your mouth to bother with shouting. “Whatever.” He snips. “Like you could take all of me anyway.” He cuts. 

In a complete act of defiance, you slide your lips over his cock and without breaking eye contact slip down inch by inch till he’s all the way inside you. There’s no swear word strong enough for how close it brings Xanxus to cuming. But “fuck you slut” between sharp breaths is close. Your eyes water but you hold his gaze all the while. 

Xanxus leans forward, gripping the front of the desk as you ease up and invite him to fuck your mouth till his balls empty. He’s never been one for quiet and Xanxus calls you every name under the sun as he breeds your mouth while you sit practically under his desk and take it like the greedy whore he’s always wanted. He’s close, every muscle in his body tense as you swirl your tongue around the tip and practically suck the precum out of him. “You're the sluttiest piece of trash I've ever fucked.” He groans, feeling himself hang on the edge of orgasm. His hips pick up speed, fucking carelessly in and out of your wet hole. His free hand jerking your head to meet his cock at a speed faster than he can piston back and forth on his own. It’s fucking luxurious to hear you choke and moan around him. The vibrations tipping him over until- 

“Back Tsuna up.” 

Your lips are off his cock. A cold rush of air shoving Xanxus the wrong side of orgasm as he fights to work out what the fuck just happened. 

“Back him up, and I'll let you cum.” You explain, sounding cocky as fuck for someone who’d just been letting him fuck their like they were his own personal sex toy 

He growls and pries himself from the desk to glare at you. “Fuck you trash!” He snaps, pushing himself back into your mouth. But a whoreish hand stops him, curling around the tip of his cock and just _ squeezing _ it in a hold that’s borderline pain and pleasure. 

Your other hand squeezes him at the base of his cock, your tongue swirling one slow lick over the tip. “Back him up. And I’ll let you cum.” You repeat, devilish eyes looking up at him as your warm mouth hovers just out of fucking reach of his dick. 

Anger floods Xanxus system like a drug. He shoves his hips forward but he’s only met with ever building pleasure with no release. Pressure building just under your fingers till he might explode. 

“Fuck. You.” He snarls. 

You hum, sucking the tip of his leaking erection idly and making Xanxus see red as he slams a fist on the desk behind you. He hated your cocky little smirk. Your fuck me eyes and your stupid whoriesh fucking slutty ass mouth. 

“Fine!” He snaps, unable to think about anything more than finishing in your mouth. 

You grin, keeping your fingers trapped at the base of his cock you slide him all the way in and relief hits Xanxus like a freight train. Hot and slick and wet and messy you take him in and in. 

All at once your fingers are gone and he’s fucking into you with all the rage he has in his body. Pounding your face like a handmade cocksheath until he has no idea if he’s doing it out of anger of sheer fucking pleasure. 

One look down at your watered, mascara smudge eyes, the lipstick _ screwed _ all over your face gives Xanxus his answer. His balls tightening as you choke once more around his cock and he’s cumming so hard his legs shudder. 

The desk holds him up as Xanxus’s hips thrust shallow in your mouth. “Don’t . . . swalllow.” He commands with a low growl. 

You obey, and once Xanxus is composed enough to bring a stern glare back to his face he steps back, tucks himself in and takes a proper look at the mess he’s made of you. 

It’s impossible to deny, anyone who saw you leaving – and they would see you leaving- would know you’d just let him _ ruin _ your face. They would see you for the greedy whore you were and the shame would be enough to ruin you. Seems like a fair exchange if you wanted him to back up the baby boss. 

Xanxus is about to tell you to swallow when you grab the trash bin by his desk, and spit his cum into the mess before he can tell you otherwise. “Don’t go fucking wasting that trash!” He snaps. 

“Why?!” You snap back. “Tastes like crap.” 

The Varia boss is about to grab your head and tell you exactly what he thinks of your shitty opinion when a knock on the door informs him the meeting is about to restarts. You got lucky this time. 

Tsuna doesn’t know what happened during the break. You return behind Xanxus, no announcement as to where you’ve been. The Varia boss looking confused as you sit down in your original seat looking somehow more immaculate than you did before you left. What’s weirder is the sudden 180 Xanxus does as he agrees to the new treaty order with an upcoming family. Tsuna pretends to miss the way Xanxus’s eyes linger on your mouth, and the knowing nod you give Reborn as the deal is sealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a fucking TRIP to write. 
> 
> Hatesex is fun but remember to keep it consensual and safe kids!
> 
> The whole point of this Kinktober challenge was to get over the weird awkwardness of writing sex in stories and force myself to write stuff every day. Like that pot experiment where they had two groups. One group could only ever make one pot, while the others were encouraged to make as many pots as possible. The second group produced the best pots because - in theory- they had more experience and been able to experiment and try new things. So that's what this is. These are my pots, please enjoy (ﾉಠдಠ)ﾉ︵┻━┻


	8. The Lonliest Number (Masturbation/Tsuna)

Chapter Eight: Jealousy/Possessiveness | Menstruation | **Solo/Masturbation**| Feederism/Foodplay

In the fading light of evening, Tsuna retires to his chambers. Heaving off his clothes along with the rest of his problems he hangs them up to be worn the next day. 

A warm shower eases his mind. Calloused hands working dark scented shampoo through his brown hair as he tries to switch off from the day. It almost works, his shoulders lighter as he reaches a hand back and works over the tight knot forming at the base of his neck. 

While he works, taking deep calming breaths under the hot spray of water his mind wanders. Every detail of his day plays like a monotonous movie. More paperwork to do, documents signed off to Gokudera that should finalise treaty deals, your review meetings. 

Interest stirs between Tsuna’s legs. The heat of the shower and the need to expand the tension that had built up over the past few months materialising in the hardening of his cock. The hand on his shoulder stops and Tsuna weighs up his options. How long had it been since he’d had time alone? Since he’d had enough energy to feel aroused. 

Sizing up the situation, Tsuna decides if he’s going to take care of himself an end of day shower was the safest place to do it. His hand moves down to grasp his almost fully erect cock. The first stroke is bliss, bubbling up in his body and relieving the tension in his shoulders more than he suspected. His head tilts back, trusting the situation enough to close his eyes and focus only on the warm water cascading down his body and the firm grip of his hand. A low moan rises in his throat as his thumb circles over the tip and god he’d forgotten how _good _that felt. 

Thrusting slowly into his hand Tsuna lets out a deep sigh. The sensitivity of his shaft after so many ignored months is exquisite and he tries massaging the hard column to great success. His hips bucking wildly as he feels the tension slowly build in his stomach. It’s glorious, and Tsuna keeps that up as his mind filters away the problem of his day down to nothing but the stimulation rising and warming between his legs. 

It works well for a while, but soon his mind starts to wander. In need of something more he mentally pours over explicit images. Previous lovers, porn videos, braless breasts bouncing in front of him, your review meeting. 

Tsunas mini-movie stops there, lingering on the preview screen of his fantasy. The image of you standing before him, running your thumb pensively over your bottom lip as you wait from him to finish reading the report you’d produced. It shouldn’t be hot. The meeting had been professional, you’d specifically typed up a report to show him the effect of your work and try to dispel his notion that you were an unnecessary hire. Showing up in a freshly pressed white shirt that only just hid the soft curve of your breasts from his vision. 

But Tsuna knew what lay beneath that shirt. The inviting pillowy features that brushed against his shoulder as you’d lent over to draw his attention to a specific paragraph. 

The memory lingers and for a moment it’s just Tsuna, the rhythmic stroke of his hand up and down his hard shaft and the recalled sensation of your chest pressed against him. 

Between the fast rush of the shower and the way Tsuna feels hot all over at the thought of everything that had happened in that meeting room, it’s hard not to speed up the rub of his hand over his now impossibly hard cock. The way you oozed confidence and executive power when you presented to him. You embodied the kind of warm but professional personality Tsuna could never quite manage. A calm smile on your face as you explained the psychology behind keeping his men sexually satisfied and improving work output. Something akin to jealously spikes the pleasure mounting in him and Tsuna tries to push it down. Saving that awful heated possession to be worked on another night. 

Instead, he recalls how wonderful you’d smelled. Like smoked wood chips and pomegranates. The smell seeming to linger on the most intimate parts of your body as you’d leaned in close while talking to him. It was stronger near the base of your neck like it was calling to him. If he’d been any closer Tsuna could have brushed his lips over your delicate throat, kissed down until he was nestled in the juncture of your shoulder and _inhaled _the scent all to himself. 

A shakey breath escapes his lips as Tsuna images doing more, unbuttoning the restrictive cage of your blouse and freeing your breasts. Fondling the warm weight of each of them in his hands until he could knead them with greedy pleasure. The thought makes Tsuna’s blood spark hot as he feels possessive desire curl at the edges of his mind. The pleasure of stroking his cock intensifying as he grips harder and remembers the way you’d touched him before you left. A simple hand on his arm, looking up at him from where you’d bent down to be eye level for reading. The ghost of a hopeful smile on your face as you asked him to promise he’d give your report serious thought. He’s been unable to do more than nod. Overwhelmed with the scent and touch of you so near him. 

The swing of your hips drawing his eyes to linger far too long on the door as you left. 

_ Fuck _

Tsuna curses under his breath as the tight knot in his stomach beings to double, twisting and writhing as squeezes the tip of his cock and uses his free hand to carefully cup his balls. Some higher part of his brain wills him to leave the fantasy. Masturbating over the woman he’d reluctantly hired and should be keeping maximum distance from, was not a good idea. 

A much lower dirtier part of his mind doesn’t care and his cock starts dripping precum in demand for more. The wet slickness is easily collected in his hand and rubbed against the now throbbing length of his dick. Tsuna’s hand picks up as he imagines spreading you over his desk. Your legs falling apart for him as he buries his face between your thighs. Making you moan, and plead and tug at his hair as he licks over every sensitive tread and nub he can find. God how you’d tug his hair. The taste of your juices on his tongue, he'd shove his whole face in there. Coat himself in them until it consumed every sense he had. The idea that the precum currently coating his cock is yours make Tsuna's grip even tighter. His skin too hot underneath the rush of the shower, the tip of his cock now hypersensitive as he lavishes it with fevered attention. 

The knot in his stomach threatens to release and it’s all Tsuna can do to let out a stifled groan as he begs himself to hold one for just one more hot second. The image of him kissing your flushed chest and claiming your lips for his own as he thrusts into you and you _moan _so loudly for him lift him off the edge of orgasm higher than he's ever been, and slams him to his finish. 

Tsuna cums hard, legs nearly giving out under him as an unholy amount of thick white spurts over his hand and the shower wall. The breath in his chest heavy and ragged as he grabs the shower handle for support. Satisfaction rumbles over his body, the rise of a moan coming and falling in his throat as he slowly works his hand over the wet length of his cock. Draining every last piece of pleasure he can with nothing but you on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna, after masturbating to the image of ravaging a girl he tells himself he doesn't like and knows he should stay away from; We don't have time to unpack all of that right now.


	9. Good Boy (Praise Kink/Gokudera)

** Praise Kink ** | Face-Fucking/Deep Throat | Power Bottom | Heat Cycle

It’d been just one comment. One tiny fucking comment five whiskeys in that had made the _need _in Gokudera’s system flare like a freshly lit fire. 

“So good.” You moan, tugging his hair to keep his lips on yours. “Your lips are so warm.” 

It’s barely even a proper compliment, but it makes Gokudera shiver as you demand more with greedy presses of your mouth against his. It was meant to be welcome drinks, nothing more. Just a quick evening to scope you out and make sure you were an appropriate fit. And now he couldn’t stop. 

You’d disarmed him completely, charming and gorgeous and just the right side of wittily sarcastic as he’d tried to interrogate you over your background and chosen profession of fucking strangers for a living. You’d quipped back something insightful about the mafia being made up of all sorts of men who enjoy fucking strangers, and middlemen and any family that dare step out of bounds and caught him off guard. Something of a cocky yet friendly smile on your face that seemed to melt edges of his icy exterior. Maybe he was becoming too soft in his older years. 

You whine sinfully against Gokudera and slip your hands down to rest against his chest. Only to paw at the rumpled collar of his shirt and quietly request its removal. Gokudera can help but obey, leaning back to haphazardly pull it up his back and over his head. Discarding it on the arm of the deep red office sofa. As he moves into your space, he’s greeted with the quickeningly familiar scent of freshly ground coffee and warm linen. A hand on his front stops him from leaning into the scent fully, curious eyes slipping down and pouring over his chest. Tension rises in his shoulders as Gokudera catches the sharp inhale of breath on your lips. 

This was stupid. Gokudera feels shame burn across his face as you continue to stare at his naked torso. It’s ugly, covered in bruises and scars and god fuckwhat dumbass part of his mind thought this was a good idea. You were a literally hired to have sex with strangers and even you couldn’t pretend to enjoy the idea of seeing him naked. The pain of rejection hits like a cold shower and Gokudera moves to grab his shirt, dismissive words already forming on his lips to tell you to get out. But as he grabs the crumpled fabric a hand on his arm stops him. 

“Sorry, you’re just way hotter than I expected.” You whisper, your hand moving up his arm, stroking up his shoulder, neck, jaw, until the soft curl of your palm invites him to turn back to look at you properly. “You look really good shirtless.” You say, a look that could possibly just maybe be interpreted as excited hunger sparkling in your eyes as you guide him in for another kiss. 

Your words swirl in Gokudera’s mind. It’s almost embarrassing how hard he gets over them. His cock warming with interest as your tongue slides into his mouth and teases him with little coaxing movements until he’s leaning over you in an attempt to follow your lead. A hum of approval on your lips makes his pulse race. 

There’s almost no friction as you slide down onto the sofa. Underneath him you don’t stop the heavy kisses, seemingly so pleased with nothing but his lips and the feel of his chest against your hand. Sublime satisfaction stirs over Gokudera’s body as you trace a hand over his ribs, fingers slipping into the dips of intercostal muscles and tracing the movement of every breath he takes. His skin fees hot in the wake of your touch. Delicate fingers paying undeserved attention to the marks of dumb mistakes and skin of his teeth escapes he’d made over the years, rubbing over the healed scars and massaging the calloused edges as if to soothe them with your touch alone. 

Gokudera moans at the sensation, feeling you smile in reaction against the kiss. “You must be so strong.” You whisper. Quiet despite the empty office, as if it’s a tiny praise just for him to hear. 

The heat between his legs starts to harden and take form, willing him to do more than be held as bright sincere eyes meet his. Moving one hand from the textured velvet of the couch, Gokudera finds the polyester blend of your shirt and shifts through the haze of desire to pull it off. Working with him you lift your back up off the sofa, letting him unhook your bra when he’s finished. The motion so smooth it strikes him that you must have done this a thousand of times before. Seducing people god knows where and stripping naked for them. It’s a wonder you even bother complimenting him amongst the pile of lovers you must have accumulated over the years. 

“Would you?” You ask, looking up at him hopefully, trying to push your breasts under the hand hovering over your chest from the moment he took of your bra and started thinking too hard. “Your hands look like they’re the perfect size to handle them.” You say and Gokudera feels the tips of his ears burn as you grin up at him wholeheartedly. The lack of shame in your voice unbelievable, and overpowering as the need to prove you right overtakes all other sense. He knew how to handle boobs, he could show you how good he is at pleasing them you. 

It’s not easy to use both hands, so Gokudera carefully guides you to lie on your side. Your breasts shimmy as you move and seem to invite him to hold them as he slides down to rest in front of you. They’re soft and Gokudera can feel how tender they are as he teasingly rubs his finger along the underside of your breasts, breath cut short on your lips as whatever words of encouragement you’d been preparing for him stop mid exhale and meld into a pleased sigh. 

Kisses are peppered over his cheek and Gokudera takes them as a good sign. Despite the tremble of his hands as he traces lithe fingers over the curve of your breast, keeping himself dedicated to the task. Squeezing your breasts gently, bringing his thumb and forefinger to run over the highest points of your chest, slightly brushing your nipple and then stroking back down he makes a habit of it. Over and over again he repeats the action, mixing hard and soft touch until your moaning every time he glides over your hardened nipple. “More.” You whine, arching your back in a loud request for his increased affection. 

Like a river to a curve you move yourself into him, thighs parting to allow one of his legs to slip between them. Your face tilting to fit wet lips against his. Your body pressing against him with needy little jerks. “Good. So good.” You mumble, sounding like you’re already half lost to lust as you grind your hips against his thigh. It’s impossible to ignore how warm you feel in his hands, the way fevered praises fall from your mouth between short breaths make him want to be consumed by you. Working your breasts delicately in his hand becomes an automatic rhythm as his hips grind back against yours, the hard line of his erection rubbing over the curve of your thigh through what Gokudera can only describe as far too many layers of clothing. 

Wanting to please you more, one hand leaves your chest and traces down you unclothed torso until the finds the firm band of your jeans. Hesitation creeps into Gokudera’s mind as you stop moving against him. 

“Do you want to touch me there?” You ask, lips parting from his as your hand comes down to settle on top of his. 

Gokudera looks at you, wanting to say something aggressive and hot but your fingers interlace with his and he thinks he might moan from the feeling alone. “Do it.” You whisper, leaning closer so the warm grace of your words brushes his hot ears. His hand is guided past the waistband of your jeans and mentoring motions show him how to stroke over the swollen and warm bud of your clit. “Like that. You’re so good.” You assure him, your arm slipping under his neck to loop around and press your face into his neck. There’s no way to explain it, but knowing he’s doing exactly what you want makes Gokudera more aroused than he’s ever been. He’s doing a good job. Sharp teeth scrape over his bottom lip and it’s a hot moment before he realises they’re his own, a feeble attempt to hold back the words “thank you” from spilling between the two of you. 

“Perfect.” You moan, as Gokudera presses his finger exactly in time with yours. “You’re making me so wet.” You tell him and Gokudera _can’t _hold back a loud groan. The temptation to slip his finger further round and feel for himself whisps through him only to be squashed when you begin whispering quiet encouragements into his ear. “So good for me.” “Such a good boy.” “Just like that.”. It makes his cock twitch and jump in search of more attention, hips stuttering forward and finding a small relief of friction as he grinds against your thigh in rhythm with your own movements. The guiding hand you’d given him moves off, opting to trail up the exposed side of his chest and rest with loving possession in his hair. Your breathing picks up and Gokudera can feel you start to tense under his hold. Almost subconsciously your hand begins to stroke over his head, your arm tightening under his neck. 

Between heavy breaths you encourage him to go faster, your words melding with shakey groans and the praise that he’s a good boy, such a good boy for you. Gokudera might feel ashamed at how horny the pet name makes him. But with the way your thighs are starting quake around his hand and the sensation of you petting his hair, the loud of hum of pleasure and praise seems to drown out every other thought he has. The feel of your leg hooking on top of his hips gives him better access and Gokudera takes the hint, pushing the pads of his fingers in harder rhythm. 

“Keep that up.” You command, your hand slipping from under his neck and slide underneath his trousers with astounding ease despite the odd angle. “Be good, be good and don’t lose focus.” You tell him as warm fingers wrap around his neglected erection. Gokudera’s mouth finds yours and he whines something awful when you bite down on his lips. Something that may or may not be along the lines of “please mistress”. 

You either chose to ignore it, or are too close to care. Every muscle in your body drawing in, and your squeezes his cock in your hands jerking it roughly as you deepen the kiss you’re sharing with him. His erection starting to leak precum at the sudden attention, keen to show his appreciation for the sliver of your touch. 

“You’re so hard.” You remark coyly. “Is that just for me?” You ask huskily between quickening breaths. 

The words “yeah” escapes Gokduera before he can think about catching them, bucking into the hot friction of your hand like it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever fucked. Determined not to lose himself, Gokudera speeds up his finger, toying with your swollen, wet clit so well you shake against him. 

“I'm so close.” You say, encouraging words spoken directly across his lips. “So good . . . nh good boy.” You whisper, holding onto your praises even as you curl against him. The grip in his hair tight as you shove your face back into his neck and moan into the rough skin below you. The hand around his cock stops moving. You jerk, tensing hard one last time, and go limp against him. Gokudera can feel the quick rise and fall of your chest against his. 

Not daring to move his hand from between your legs for fear of disappointing you, so he keeps circling. Slower now, gentle strokes to draw out the waves of pleasurable aftershock he can see spasm and twitch lightly across your body. 

After a few moments, you move. Head drawing up to plant a deep, contented kiss onto his lips. Your warm tongue swiping over his in gentle affection. Gokudera returns it tenfold, subservient satisfaction flooding through his veins . “Good?” He asks, feeling sheepish for even asking. 

You nod, an approving two-tone hum on your lips while it seems words still escape you in your ecstasy. “So good.” You manage later another minute. “So perfect.” You say, your voice barely a whisper as your hand tangles in his hair, pressing his face safely into the soft curve of your neck. Gokudera tries to growl, protest at not being able to feel your lips on his, but then you take him in hand. With firm tenderness you start stroking his cock properly again and electricity tingles down his spine. Eager lips find the sensitive dip of your collar bone and Gokudera uses what gradually fading focus he has to keep pleasing you, nibbling and sucking on the delicate skin, whining sinfully as he feels himself draw close. 

“Shhh.” The hand in his hair rubs the back of his head affectionately. “You’ve done so well. Made me feel so good.” You assure him, pulling your hand back just a little so he has freedom to rock his hips against the welcome friction. “Now it’s your turn.” You whisper. The lining of your voice husky and loving. Gokudera hears himself whimper your name before he knows he’s doing it. The praise dousing him with another shot of pleasure and the satisfaction of knowing he had pleased you. He could drown in the feeling, swim in it until he was exhausted and let the tide of your words carry him down. 

Warm arousal burns low in Gokudera’s stomach as his thrusting picks up speed. “Is that good?” You ask him. 

“Yeah.” Gokudera’s own voice is hoarse and he swallows to try and wet his mouth against after so many drawn out kisses and open mouthed groans. You slide his head down further, inviting him to rest between the valley of your breasts. He takes it without hesitation. Surrounded by warm pillowy mounds he squeezes both of them against his cheeks and _inhales _the scent of you, so intimate and close. 

“You deserve it you know.” You tell him. “You work so hard.” The last words sink into the air as they mix with the ragged breathing from Gokudera’s chest. He could argue. He’s Juidame right hand man, he _has _to work hard. But he’s weak under your touch, overpowered by the sincerity in your words he closes his eyes and mouths over the soft skin between your breasts. “I’d love to see you cum.” You tell him, sincerity in your words that brings the steady burning pleasure to a roaring fire, catching and spreading over his body until begins to rob his lungs of oxygen, turning every inch of him hot and tight under in its demand for more. 

You speed up when he grinds harder into your hand. “That’s it.” You encourage, gripping him tighter and stoking the flames of pleasure so well Gokudera feels his whole body might ignite. His arms slide around your back, gripping hard as hot tension builds and builds in his stomach. 

“Do you want to cum?” You ask. “You’ve been so good for me. You deserve to cum.” 

Another compliment, another taste of praise and Gokudera _groans heavily _as release flares over his body and soars his rapture to new heights. Warm white shoots from his cock and he can feel it coat your fingers and his stomach in a slopping mess. His hips stuttering in your hand as all his sense’s skyrocket and fall from his grasp. 

It’s been too long, the build up too intense and its take Gokudera an embarrassing amount of time to move after his cock is done and he can feel his head float down to connect with the rest of him again. His breathing is still ragged, but he manages to move himself off you and find the handkerchief from his suit jacket to help clean you up. 

Your hands take the silk scrap off him once he’s finished. Content shining from your eyes as you smile and wipe his stomach for him, as though it was anywhere near part of your job to do so. Gokudera tries to stop you, but you sush him insisting someone has to take care of him too every now and then. It’s enough to make his slowly softening cock pause for a moment, as though he actually had the energy to go another round. A deviant part of him wishing he could have held out longer. 

The scrap is thrown and aimed wonderfully into the bin by his desk. Gokudera expects you to leave. You’d done your job, and it was far too late into the night to ask you to stay for more drinks. But you take his hands, guiding him back on top of you. The sensation of his jacket draped over his back only barely registers as the warmth of your chest is positioned as a pillow for his head. 

“You should get going.” He grumbles, regaining some of his self as the high of his orgasm slowly starts to ebb. 

“Do you want me to go?” You ask, the hand stroking over his back that Gokudera was only partly aware of now stopping. Saying yes is harder than he expects. The aching empty space usually left after he finishes now filled with the unfamiliar experience of comfort and satisfied stillness as he closes his eyes and lays with you. 

The storm guardian takes a deep breath. “Look just, don’t go telling anyone about this okay?” He states, trying and failing to put distance into his voice as it comes out in a quiet breath. 

“Okay.” You hum, the hand on his back resuming its soothing action and Gokudera nuzzles his face against your skin, basking in the feeling as he all but melts into you. 


	10. Ride It Out (Frottage/Hibari)

Body Modification/Decoration |  ** Bondage |  Frottage ** | Cock Worship

Hibari’s thigh provides only the faintest amount of friction as you feebly attempt to grind yourself against it. Not that that’s an easy task with your hands cuffed and only a coat lined wall behind you for support.

You look up at the dominating cloud guardian. A cocky smirk on his face that assures you he knows exactly how frustrating this situation is for you. Rocking your hips forward the very highest point of your clit barely brushes against his thigh, enough to promise the ghost of desire but not nearly enough to stoke it to satisfaction making your brows furrow across your face. Hibari continues to slowly roll and pinch your nipples through the thin material of your dress at his own leisure, completely ignoring the needy whine that breaks past your lips as you will him to move too. To change the angle of his thigh, to push it further between your legs so you can grind against him properly. It’s all you can do to twist impatiently in his hold and look up at him with hopeful eyes. There’s no response. Hibari’s focus idly fixed on the sight of your now hardened nipples poking through their confines. You buck, helplessly trying to bring his attention down to your growing need. Your actions are reprimanded with a hard pinch against the sensitive buds on your chest. Pain and pleasure mixing as he toys with you.

“Use your words little one.” He commands, pinching hard again and taking sadistic delight in the way you wince. It shouldn’t be hot. But the painful action is followed up with a gentle caress running along the underside of your breast, squeezing the soft tissue in a way that makes heat tingle between your legs. “Tell me what you want.”

You whine, Hibari knows exactly what you want. The cocky bastard being far too into this scene to give even just a little with you as his submissive.

“More.” You ask, pushing your hips against his thigh in hopes that your body language will suffice. Then, remembering your manners “Please.”

Hibari lets out an amused hum, one hand slipping down to stroke back and forth over the curve of your waist in an almost encouraging manner. “More what?” He asks, the hand still on your breast teasing and flicking over hardened nipples making you shiver.

You don’t really know how to answer, you just want more. More friction, more touching, more deep kisses. As if reading your mind Hibari leans in, his lips just brushing against yours as his warm breath ghosts against your skin. Devilish eyes drink in your face as frustration takes over and you feebly attempt to push yourself harder against his leg.

“Please.” You whimper, daring to believe that if he moved just a little forward you could rub yourself off to completion on his thigh. It didn’t matter that it was embarrassing. That you were only two doors away from a large Vongola party, and anyone who decided to grab their coat and leave early would find you in this closet. None of that matters when the promise of your orgasm is being dangled in front of you so deliciously close.

“Tell me.” He demands, the movement of the words bringing his lips against yours for a fleeting second and the desire to be kissed overwhelms your straining body.

“I want to . “ Heat flushes over your cheeks as you find the words stuck in your suddenly dry throat. Hibari’s eyes shimmer as he notices the timid expression betray your usually steady demeanour.

“Say it little one.” He coaxes, the hand on your breast squeezing and massaging the sensitive skin. “Say it and I'll give it to you.”

“I want to cum riding your thigh.” You manage, breath shakey as the words leave your mouth in barely a whisper.

Hibari smirks, pleased with your response. His leg presses ever so slightly closer between your thighs and you feel the change in friction immediately. You push yourself further forward and down, the pressure against your clit glorious as the hum of sexual pleasure starts to build. Greedy lips capture yours making your heart pound as dominating force pushes over you, the entire weight of the cloud guardian looming over you as his tongue slides over yours, no doubt tasting the red wine that still lingers in your mouth.

There’s nothing but pleasure now. The steady flex of your hips up and forward to rub yourself against Hibari is exhausting, but the depraved part of you doesn’t care right now. Your head tilts to press your lips harder against the dominant, desperate to keep the hot pressure building inside of you. Breathing becomes hard as lust clouds your body, giving into every demand Hibari has is worth it to be rewarded so fully. Even if you can’t move your hands to touch him how you want, if the slide of his hand over the lips of your pussy was only a fleeting distraction to bundle you in here and toy with you, it was worth it. You moan as your hips pick up speed, remembering how touchy Hibari had been moments before. Sly hands over your chest, stroking up your thigh as you sat next to him. You moan as you remember the teasing sensation and suck on the cloud guardians tongue needily. The man above you groans low in appreciation.

“So greedy.” Hibari chides, his lips leaving yours to trace over the sensitive skin of your neck. You know what’s coming next, but that doesn’t stop the cry of pain when his teeth dig into the dip of your throat.

You jerk hard underneath him, the rhythm of your hips interrupted as you try to pull away from the razor sharp bite. The back of your head pushing against the soft fur lining of the jacket behind you. Hibari growls as he treats your neck like a teething ring, as he moves off for a second only to find a new spot to torture.

Over and over again he bites, occasionally adding his tongue to the mix and laving bruised skin with momentary affection before growing bored and moving on. Your hands desperately try to pull against the metal restraints that cage them behind your back, but it’s useless. The cloud guardians box weapon unbreakable to even the strongest of mafiaso. It doesn’t stop you trying though. And you can feel the man above you smirk as the rattle of metallic cuffs fills the air.

“Did you really think I'd let you have all the fun?” Hibari asks. His leg moving from between your thighs drawing a high disappointed whine from your lips. A hard bite over your collarbone reprimands your behaviour.

You don’t have the focus to protest as Hibari pushes the hard line of his cock against you. “Do you have any idea how distracting you are little one?” He says, his voice low and seductive as he bites the shell of your ear. “Do you know how impatient you make me?” He continues, nibbling down the delicate cartilage as he grinds himself against you with slow hard strokes.

You shake your head and whimper, knowing this was your own fault for playing so hot and cold with him over the course of several chance meetings. Teasing him with hunger filled glances over the Vongola party table. Flirtatious lines murmured so quiet no-one could hear in the empty corridors where your paths crossed. You’d found it fun, trying to coax a reaction out of the stoic cloud guardian as you’d grazed a hand up his chest to brush some imaginary dust off his suit, pressing yourself unnecessarily close. You’re brought back to the moment when you feel your lips captured once again, the rough hand on your chest moves round to squeeze your ass, raising your excitement as you feel Hibari’s hot hard cock press against you. “Do you know how badly I've wanted to have you like this?”

Your brain responds as best you can with the rising desire to be fucked taking over your thought process. Something close to the line of “take me then.” leaving your lips in a needy breathless tone.

A primal groan vibrates in the taller mans throat. You feel your blood run hot as the hand tucked behind your ass pushes your hips forward, forcing you to move exactly as Hibari wants. Grinding hard against his erection he uses you to heighten his own pleasure, the outline rubbing against your lower lips teasingly. You hear his breathing heavy in his chest as he strokes himself off with your body. A physical embodiment of “i’ll do whatever I want.”, in response to your demand.

The strength the cloud guardian has keeps you pinned to his whim. With the lack of balance in your position it’s impossible to stand on your own to try and leverage some kind of direct stimulation on the most sensitive part of your clit. You’d have to beg for it.

“Please.” You whimper, tilting your hips to try and better angle his thursts for your own pleasure. “Need more.”

The cloud guardian doesn’t stop, but his thrusts slow to a teasingly shallow motion as if deciding exactly how much mercy he wants to show you. The smell of worn leather and fake fur fills your nose as Hibari moves away, leaving you suddenly feeling cold without him against you.

The cuff from one wrist is undone and for a glorious moment you think the controlling cloud guardian is letting you have your hands back. You grin, showing your appreciation by running your fingers over Hibari’s chest, stopping once your reach far enough up his neck to card through his hair. It’s thrilling to watch his eyes close just for a moment and his head tilt back, enjoying the reciprocate touch, carnal pleasure stilling him for a moment.

Only for a moment though. Your still cuffed hand is brought above your head, resting against the cold metal of the coat rail. With some almost visible regret, Hibari removes your hand from his hair and brings it up to join the other. Slinking the linked metal cuffs one over each side of the pole, and resealing them over your wrists.

You pout, yanking on the new restraints playfully. Hibari just smirks as you shimmy your cuffs back and forth, lifting your feet off the floor you try to pull the rail down with your body weight, but apart from a small dent that draws in more oversized coats around you, it doesn’t budge.

A hand grabs your legs, hiking them up and drawing them around Hibari’s waist with demanding action. Once again you’re greeted with the musky yet distractingly light scent of the cloud guardian, like the pure fresh air found only on the highest mountains mixed with smoked wood chips. Earthy and airy all at once. You don’t get much time to think about it as Hibari’s arm comes around your back and presses you tight against him.

"Move for me little one.” He commands, an instructive hand pushing your hips to grind against him once again.

You groan, low and heady as you roll your hips and find the length of the cloud guardians cock pressing between your lower lips. You still yourself just at the peak of your movement, brushing your slit over the warm tip and enjoying the hot sensation it brings. You do the same, one long roll and then a few quick pointed thrusts. A movement the cloud guardian seems to appreciate as his head dips to tease the scrape of his teeth over the bruises forming on your neck.

You work him, over and over again, quickening with every new level of pleasure that floods your body. Crossing your legs behind his back as they start to shake and you can’t trust yourself to try and stay steady. You want to loop your arms around his neck but your desire is only met with the hard pull of restraints around your wrists. Denying you the action. Everything starts to feel out of focus, your head clouded by the ever increasing knowledge that you’re close. Hips pushing hungrily into Hibari’s you start to murmur, fevered words pleading for him to move with you to help achieve your end.

“Beg for it.” Hibari whispers against your neck, his voice low and confident as one of the hands supporting you squeezes your ass and makes you moan.

Focusing through the haze of almost-there-please-close, is harder than you expected. You wiggle in his grip, desperately trying to cum despite a higher point of your brain warning it’s pointless in your current position. You try to say something, in amongst the growing tight heat that starts to twist low in your stomach and the constant need to keep friction between your legs, you start speaking.

Whatever you do end up saying stirs a loud approving groan from the taller man and he starts to meet you at the crest of your thrust, pushing back and giving you that hot pressure you need to finish. Your wrists press against cold metal as you feel yourself draw closer. You whine, and moan and use what leverage your legs have to press yourself into Hibari. Blind heat driving your every movement.

“Who’s making you cum?” A deep voice above you asks, barely slipping its way into focus as you feel your toes start to curl and your inner walls pulse. You mumble, too lost to your impending orgasm to answer properly.

A sharp hand in your hair jerks you back from the edge.

“Say it.” Hibari commands, power lining his voice as he tugs your hair just enough to distract you from your pleasure.

You say his name, loud and clear. He’s making you cum. He’s the one making you cum like this.

The hand in your hair releases and Hibari’s lips are on yours, kissing you and biting on your lower lip with delectable satisfaction. You push your hips against his hot cock quickly again and feel yourself slide over the edge.

Your orgasm crashes over you like a wave. Legs tensing and going weak, hips stuttering as you spill forward with Hibari’s name on your lips. The thrusts don’t stop, but the cloud guardian slows. Making sure he rubs himself over the still sensitive bud of your clit and draws out every last ripple of aftershock.

“You look like a mess.” He tells you, lifting your head with his free hand so you can see exactly how pleased his is with what he’s done to you.

It’s hard to care. The strong arms of the Vongola guardian and the slowly dimming high of your orgasm are all you need as you turn your head to rest back on his shoulder. Willing your chest to steady as your tongue licks over your lips.

Gradually, you become aware of lithe arms setting you down, carefully ensuring you can support yourself as they leave you.

Hibari steps behind you, a firm hand sliding down the high of your hip bone and pulling your dress up. Sly fingers moving past your underwear and finding the collection of slick wetness that now coats your lower lips and thighs. You can already picture the proud, cocky look on the guardians face as one finger slips inside and he feels the warm heat for himself.

A deep, low groan is all the confirmation you need. A second finger joins the mix and you feel your walls contract around the intrusion. Hips tilting back to allow him easier access. You think Hibari might add a third but then the greedy digits are withdrawn, moving upwards until they’re at eye level.

You open your mouth obediently and suck on the flavour coating his fingers as they slide in. You feel Hibari’s free hand push your underwear down your thighs and you helpfully step out using the support of the rail above you. “I think it’s time I had some fun, don’t you little one?” Hibari says, the sound of his zipper being undone scraping through the air.

You can’t say much with his fingers hooked into your mouth but you nod, already feeling the call of a second orgasm gathering through the fading haze of your last one.

That’s when you hear your name called. A curious tone from somewhere just outside the coat closet. You’ve been gone too long, and someone has noticed. 

Mukuro. It's a call you can’t ignore, knowing the devilish illusionist Igbo he caught you here you’d never hear the end of it it.

Using your illusions you slip out of the handcuffs. Shimmying your hips to encourage your dress back over your thighs.

“Another time?” You say, running a hand through your hair and righting the ruffled mess at the back.

Hibari Kyouya doesn’t answer. His eyes flitting between your wrists and the still intact handcuffs along the coat rail.  You laugh, stepping forward and kissing the taller mans lips as they part.  Another time for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's some more Kinktober pots for y'all.
> 
> Lets be honest this prompt SCREAMED Hibari and his dumb ass possessive egotistical personality


	11. Promise (FaceSitting/Squalo)

Pillow Prince(ss) |  Vore (Soft) |  Dacryphilia |  ** Face-Sitting **

A pretty woman in his bed and the chance to relieve some of the hangover horn currently straining his trousers he’d taken whatever the fuck it was you wanted first with loud, cursing acceptance. Apparently he’d taken you home under the guise of promising to show you something. Squalo grumbles, because he knows fine well there’s only one thing his drunk self would have promised you in order to get you into bed. 

Shouting and showing off was usually the best way, but there were people he’d set his eye on that didn’t always go for that. So Squalo had a special skill in his back pocket, because like fuck was he about to be rejected by any god damn piece of trash on this earth. 

So, after what can only be described as a lazy makeout come heavy petting session tossed between grey silk sheets and far too many clothes for Squalos liking, he rolls onto his back and gestures for your thighs either side of his head. And you’d obliged without question. Your wet sex slid down onto his face, and if Squalo had been vaguely horny before he was rock hard now. The warm precum coating his lips as he moves forward to start his work, clearly you were just as aroused as he was the morning after. You taste like whiskey and an expertly mixed white Russian all in one and it’s fucking delicious. Squalo's hands come up to hold your thighs in place on top of him, lest you get the fucking idea to try moving off. His tongue dips properly in between your folds and he’s greeted with slick warmth that lights a shameful amount of arousal in his body. 

A few licks let him find what he’s looking for, a hot long dip between folds that seems to welcome the feel of his tongue. Squalo holds back a groan as his still hungover brain registers just how keen you are for him to explore you. The slow feel of precum sliding across his tongue as you start to eagerly move against him. Automatically his hands being to stroke over the sensitive skin of your thighs, smug satisfaction pulling at the corner of Squalo's lips as he hears you let out a pleased exhale. Seemingly the cold of his metal arm doesn’t bother you and that makes life a whole lot fucking easier for him. He continues like that, stroking and licking, switching every few minutes to circle his tongue around your clit but never quite going over it. A few more minutes and you’d be putty in his hands. 

Watching you move above him over the tuft of hair you kept between your legs, Squalo feels incredibly complacent at the hand that comes out to grab the headboard as he curls his tongue just a little inside of you. He rubs over a small textured patch that’d not quite fully aroused yet but draws out pleasing results as you feebly try to work yourself over his tongue like it’s a fully hard cock. The Varia right-hand man can’t help but moan at the idea of how wet you’d be after this, and how well you’d ride his cock too. 

You shiver in Squalo’s hands as he swipes over the slowly swelling spot, tilting his head more to push himself in further. Sensitive piece of trash that you were, you shiver again and moan this time. He’s about to pull away and say something along the same mocking line when your hand tangles in his hair and shoves him right back into place. 

“Voi! My face ain't a fucking sybian!” Squalo tries to shout, but he’s muffled by the soft lips of your labia turning his complaint cries into smothered groans as he feels wet liquid smear over the corner of his mouth. You whine something sinful and jerk his head further between your thighs with such fucking force it makes Squalo cock twitch and starts leaking precum over the hard tip. His whole body feels hot as you cruelly grind yourself hard against his face in retaliation, covering his chin and mouth in your precum without regards for his wellbeing or breath in search of sexual stimulation. 

“You can. . . shout when you’re done.” You say, securing him in place as you start to grind experimentally against his face. Squalo grumbles_ loudly _and grips the warm plush of your thighs under his hand to show he doesn’t approve. You barely notice, finding more of your attention focused on the way you can shimmy your hips to force his tongue over the lips of your labia. He can feel how soft and large they are as you coerce him to follow your pleasured whims, his tongue beings reflexively stroking up and down the puffy treads letting it tease often neglected areas. 

You reward him with a loud pleased groan, the hand in his hair almost stroking over his head as you force him to follow the rhythm you set. 

“Is this why you keep your hair long?” You tease, Squalo can feel you winding thick strands of it around your fingers as you secure your grip and oblige him to return to the wet opening of your cunt. Squalo rolls his eyes. There was a _much _nobler reason he kept his hair long. But the fact it also provided leverage for fucking demanding bitches to use his face like their favourite coin-operated ride was a quiet bonus. Squalo feels the tension melt from him as his tongue goes on autopilot while you grind on it. Savouring the way your moans begin to fill the air in place of his voice. Relaxing in the sense he’s just being _used for_ his mouth by some greedy slut makes him harder than it really should. But god, is there’s something deviantly hot about having a gorgeous woman ride his face with such fucking vigour. He watches as your eyes being to glaze over with lust, a cocky smile tugs at his lips as the hand on the headboard of his bed tightens noticeably. 

“Fu . . fuck.” You whisper, half-lidded gaze pinned to the wall in front of you as you push your clit against his nose. Lost to the sensation of your building pleasure you rock your hips back and forth over and over again. Squalo groans as he feels you become wetter and wetter on top of him, lapping at the warm sick that coats his tongue. Every sense soaking with your arousal. 

Feeling confident in his movements, the right-hand man leaves the warm pleasure of your sex behind and shifts himself up to start work on your clit. It’s already swollen and so sensitive. The reaction he gets when he rolls his tongue across it is _golden _. The sharp inhale of breath, the way your whole body tenses around him monetarily only to give way to pleasure as he starts massaging it in languid strokes. “Not so fucking cocky now are you trash?” He says mockingly, pulling away for a moment so you can hear him clearly. 

Squalo's only response is a bratty tug of his hair and the draw of your thighs around his head to warn him not to stop again. He grumbles but takes pride in how much you clearly _need _his skills right now. 

Teasing your clit with a mix of long languid strokes and hot sharp flicks, Squalo watches as pleasure mounts like a building wave in your body. The tension lining every breath. A desperate hand reaches down and entangles in the real one he has left as if hoping for an anchor against the wave of orgasmic lust rising. 

“Squalo.” His name eaves your lips in a pleading tone. It’s dizzying to hear and Squalo uses all the strength in his metal hand to keep your thighs spread apart as they begin trying helplessly to close around him. You’re getting close, and so is he with the way his hips bucks empathetically when you push against his tongue needly. It’s undeniably hot and Squalo picks up speed between your legs, stroking up and down over the swollen bud over and over again. The sight and sound,making Squalos cock _throb_ in excitement. 

Your thighs start to shake, the one hand in his begins to tighten painfully in its grip. The silver-haired swordsman watches with self-assured pride as you whine and keel over him. Mouth agape you look down at him with imploring eyes. The words are almost on your lips, begging him to keep going. Your other hand keeps his head firmly in place and as Squalo's eyes meet yours he forgets himself with the look of sheer lust on your face and lets go of your thighs. 

They snap closed around his head and all senses are narrowed down to the pre-orgasm flush of your face and the steady pounding of your heart that seems to thrum across your body as soft plush thighs surround him. He moans in approval, _ you’re so close._ For the final blow, Squalo works his tongue double time, squeezing your hand back absentmindedly as he loses himself to the taste of you juices that now start to coat his lower lip. 

Your eyes screw shut, biting your lip you tense above him. A keen of his name, high and gasping sounds from your chest as you cum. Every muscle in your body tensing harder and relaxing in the same moment. The grip around his hand and hair slacken, his fingers stroke over yours mindful to keep you in his grasp for what comes next. 

Heavy breathing fills the air. Squalo gives you a few seconds of tepid strokes of his tongue before your eyes open again and you seem to be settling on your way down. 

And then he gently _sucks _s on your clit and you lose it. 

His metal hand is strong enough to keep you in place, this time he won't be distracted. 

You moan, garbled pleas of “Oh fuck.” and “Please . . can’t” as you try desperately to buck in his hold. Overloaded with the sensation of being pulled right back up into orgasmic pleasure after only just leaving. 

Squalo sucks again, harder and begins working in quick short rhythms that send your eyes rolling back and you grip vice tight in his hair. It’s not a coherent sentence, but a resoundingly positive jumble of phrases spills from your lips as you jerk and twitch fantastically above him. Squalo curls his tongue around your warm, sensitive clit and sucks in heavy rhythm, to draw you quicker to your high. You whine and cum with a cut off breath you collapse in his hold, bent double and shaking with every breath you draw. 

Squalo removes his tongue slowly, smugly enjoying every mini spasm your body has with each touch to the now overly sensitive bud between your legs. Both his hands rub gently over your thighs, releasing them inch by inch to ensure you’re stable enough to hold yourself up as you float down from your double-peaked high. 

“Not so smug now.” Squalo says, self-satisfaction smeared over his face and mixing with your cum. 

You let out a breathy two-tone agreement, and Squalo has to wonder if you even know where you are. 

“Voi! Answer me properly.” He demands, already feeling the usual sharp loudness return to his voice. 

“Yeah.” You reply, pushing yourself up to return to a proper sitting position. A few more deep inhales of breath, and then you look down at him grinning. 

“What?!” He snaps. 

You giggle, rubbing his head between your thighs playfully. “When you promised you’d take me home and show me your swords.” You say, regaining your breath. “I didn’t think it’d come with a free oral session too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hella late but shhhhhhhh just enjoy <3


	12. Paid for (Prostitution/Kyoko)

Xenophilia | Cum Swallowing | **Prostitution** | Coiling

Kyoko grins politely as another graphic mafia battle story is shared amongst the group of well dressed attendees. It’s not the conversation she had hoped to engage in at such a lovely event, but it seems to please those involved. The party is loud, full swing and buzzing with all the best people she could think to invite. The Vongola always threw the most entertaining parties and Kyoko held that reputation close for every event she organised. Everything from the stacks of imported ivy lining the indoor walls, to the table settings with thin gold accents, to the dark green lining of the regally embroidered carpets that covered the dual descending staircases of the guests entry, everything was just as she had planned it.

It’s not that this party was done specifically for you. Naturally the Vongola was expected to host big events to maintain status and foster strong relationships with ally families. But from the little snippets of conversations in the hallways, the flirty comments on her party music choice in the kitchen and in the gazes she shared with you along the Vongola grounds as you both admired the flowering Italian ivy. What she had heard about your preferences and habits from others - it had been impossible not to want to include some of your favourite food, drinks and even flowers as she assembled the party plans. You were breathtakingly beautiful, so smart and astute but professional. It made sense as the newest member of the family, that you should find things to your liking in this party. Even if you were most likely working while attending. Catering to Tsuna’s men in . . . ways.

Kyoko’s thoughts stall and flicker to an image of you that she can’t shake. Flushed and spread on her bedsheets. Mouth agape as she shows you all the things your new clients couldn’t.  
The thought makes Kyoko uncomfortably warm as she draws a tall champagne flute to her lips and pretends she’s paying attention to the conversation at hand.   
But what would you taste like? The thought enters her mind in a tantalising whisper as she looks around the room for you. It’s poorly timed as you catch her eye from the skirts of another crowd, giving her a sly wink before turning back to your own group of cohorts. Kyoko feels the breath catch in her lungs like she’s a schoolgirl caught staring at her crush. 

The music changes to a pre-approved classical Italian set piece and some of the more talented guests take to the floor to dance with intermittent partners. For a long time, Kyoko doesn’t see you, feeling oddly sad as she scans the room again from another crowd, hoping to catch your eye and give you her own playful wink. An hour later when she does finally spot you, it does nothing to help her feel she has the upper hand on her infatuation. Emerging from a side door you step into the hall flushed and a little giddy, Rokudo Mukuro escorting you in, followed by a slightly irate and confused looking Hibari.  
No-one else notices, but Kyoko does. A divine sight that’s impossible to pry her eyes from. The pink on your cheeks, the slight kiss-induced plump to your lips, the way your hips shift as you walk. You’d just finished up with a client. The idea both tears Kyoko’s heart in two and makes it skip a beat at the same moment. She had to remember, above everything you were here to work. A hire by Tsuna, that was all. Nothing could ever happen between the two of you. Not really.

“Oh Kyoko!” Rokudo Mukuro interrupts as he breaches the group in what seems like a sly attempt to hide from Hibari. “A sparkling party as always.” He grins in that uneasy way that always makes Kyoko feel she’s just about to fall into a trap of his own doing.

“A lovely party.” You agree, selecting a glass of red wine from a nearby tray and giving her a dazzlingly beautiful smile. One Kyoko can’t help but return. As the evening goes on it gets hard to believe you’re right there in front of her. The selection of five-minute conversations she’d managed to capture with you between work schedules and Mafia meetings, now a long evening stretching out before her. It would be acceptable of course, to speak to you now properly, it was allowed, you’d finished your shift for the night right? Kyoko learns so much about you as the two of you seem to separate off into your own conversation within the group. You love the music, have worked with Mukuro for a long time and in fact know many of the Vongola allies. Kyoko pushes to the back of her mind exactly why you know so many people her and instead does her best to be a charming host, even saying yes when you offer her to try a sip from your glass of what you call a perfectly selected red.

It’s all going sublimely well. Kyoko reaches her hand out to take the glass but you draw it up to her mouth in one smooth expectant motion instead. A gesture that makes Kyoko’s knees feel weak as her eyes flit from the circular rim of the wine glass to you. Your own eyes suddenly focused solely on her. Kyoko licks her lips, accepting the dominant offer and tilts her head up obediently. This was playful flirting of course, and she wasn’t going to back down. Her lips parting and your attention seems to zero in on them as they press against the curve of the wine glass. Gradually, it feels like you two are the only people in the room. Your eyes flashing something dark and devilish as you watch her inhale the first sip straight from your hand as you tilt it forward.

The wine is heavy and dark, the weight of it smothering Kyoko’s tongue. It engulfs her senses heady cinnamon and spice slicking over her mouth. Her eyes stay fixed on yours. The dark intensity building as you watch her swallow down the first sip.

And that’s when it happens. Kyoko tilts her head too far, or maybe your hand slips, or maybe her lips close too quickly as she swallows But the entire glass falls between the two of you, spilling right onto her dress and yours. “Oh I’m so sorry!” Kyoko apologises, reaching for a handkerchief she doesn’t have. 

“No please, it’s my fault.” You respond, reaching out a hand to assure her. As you bend down to pick up the largest section of the broken glass. No-one else seems to have noticed.

“No please, let me help you get this off.” Kyoko says, empathetically touching the side of your now ruined dress. Good host decorum taking over her slightly tipsy, flirtatious mindset. “There’s a bathroom down the hall, I can have someone bring you a new outfit.” She says, cringing at her own lack of co-ordination but trying to remain professional as she remembers there are other people watching her and broken glass is a safety hazard. It must be the champagne . . . just, not paying attention to her own coordination, or that distracting way you were looking at her. As though it didn’t make her head spin.  
Whisking you politely away and down a few quiet corridors, Kyoko’s brain doesn’t engage again until she’s found the small bathroom she’s looking for. Locking the door behind her she apologises again. “Really, sorry.I- my mouth just slipped.” She says, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward.

You just laugh, turning your chest and leg as you look down to inspect the damage. “It’s alright, was never my favourite anyway.” You assure her, flashing a charming smile her way as you chuckle.  
Kyoko finds herself laughing too, a smile broaching her face as she walks over to the large gilded mirror hung above the marble sink countertop. Her dress is far more damaged, red wine and silk never mixed well. A large red splotch on her chest a homage to her momentary clumsiness. She sighs, knowing it will have to come off, and you are most likely in the same boat. Her eyes flit to your own dress, less damaged but sprinkled with burgundy spots just over your thigh and foot. As Kyoko’s attention draws up she finds herself admiring the way it clings to you. So gorgeous in one simple dress it was unfair. “It does look good on you though” She says admiringly. 

You pause, turning to look at her. An honest smile on your lips. “Thanks.” You say, moving to join her in the reflection in the mirror. “Your dress looks lovely too.” You conclude after admiring the view of the two of you.   
“Might look better off you.” You chuckle, giving her a little nudge with your hip.

Kyoko giggles, feeling the flattery go straight to her head like champagne bubbles to the top of her glass as she dares imagine for one minute you’re genuinely flirting with her. 

“Thank you.” She says, drawing her hand over her face to try and hide her infatuated grin. Maybe she could play along, just a little. Something equally as smooth and flirty, just to catch you off guard.

“I suppose you’ll be too busy tonight to find out.” She muses, pretending to nonchalantly fix her hair. Watching you as your own smile pauses, before turning into a knowing smirk. 

“Is that so?” You ask her. Slinking a warm hand around her waist. 

Kyoko bites her lip, trying hard to keep it cool. “Oh yes,” she teases, pretending not to notice as you take a step closer, examining her makeup in the crystal clear reflection of herself. How far could this actually go? You’d been sent here to deal with Tsuna’s men, it’s not like the two of you could actually-.

“And just how busy do I have to be to turn down a few moments alone with a gorgeous woman like yourself?” You reply, turning your attention from the mirror to look at her properly.  
Kyoko feels her eyes go wide as she realises you’re not backing down from this. Her eyes meet yours and there’s a dark, seductive hunger is back burning bright behind that charming half-smile. Oh the things it seemed to suggest, too many nights servicing others and all the more knowledgeable for it. Hurriedly she scrabbles for a sly answer that isn’t just “kiss me please.”. But it’s all she can manage as those tempting eyes fall on her. 

You chuckle, picking her up and sitting her on the counter top. “Only because you asked so nicely.” You tell her. 

The first kiss is gentle, experimental as if you’re waiting for her to say no. But Kyoko doesn’t, she’s wanted this from the moment she laid eyes on you. Instead, the invitation is taken to enthusiastically wraps her arms around your neck, drawing you in closer. You taste of red wine and champagne. Fizzy and bright but heady as Kyoko tilts her head to fit her nose against yours. The response draws a pleased hum from your lip, kissing her back with more passion as you return you arms around her waist. From this angle, you’re a little taller and it thrills Kyoko to feel you above her. It’s dizzying to kiss you, romantic and possessive playing perfectly together as you lean over and press her back against the paper wall of the bathroom countertop. The marble is cold against her legs but it’s a sensation too far away from the thrill of your lips on her for Kyoko to care. A small voice in the back of her head tells her the red wine stain on both your dresses will be setting in soon, but she ignores it.   
Kyoko’s hands find their way to your hair, tugging and it lightly as she insists you kiss her more. It brings a smug smirk to you face that she can feel as you stop your actions to un-tease her hand from your hair. 

“Patience” You tell her, guiding her hand down to the nape of your neck. Kyoko just grins and hooks her other arm around your neck to pull you closer. You’re so warm above her, completely surrounded by the taste and smell of you. Red wine on your tongue as it strokes along her lips and pushes through to her mouth. The scent of champagne and the lingering hint of set sex thrills Kyoko to new heights.   
Suddenly it’s not enough to kiss you. She wants to touch you, to feel her skin against yours and hear what so many other people had paid you for, to draw it from you honestly and lovingly in the tiny privacy of the Vongola bathroom if it was the only chance she ever got.

Eagerly, Kyoko pulls back her hand and shifts off the strap of your dress and caress the curve of your shoulder. You hum in amusement, shimmying your arms so it falls further. Her hands begin to explore your body, touching over fresh skin and tracing over your chest. The joy, the skip in Kyoko’s heart as she feels the lines and twists of your body as though they are hers and hers alone to discover. She feels warm and needy as her hand ghosts over your left breast and she can feel the hammer of your heart.  
Somewhere amongst the seductive taste of red wine and champagne on Kyoko’s lip and the lavish amount of fondling going on, Kyoko removes the top half of your dress. Giving an excited wiggle as he sits on the countertop and pulls you in close.

Kyoko’s chest presses against yours in passionate instinct. The lace of your bra soft against her skin. Breaking the kiss Kyoko momentarily wonders how many other seductive bras you have in your arsenal. Maybe she could see them one day, wear them in front of you as you found exciting new ways to take them off. Her train of thought is brought back on track with a firm squeeze of her ass and a pair of devilishly soft and inviting lips capture hers.

The marble countertop is cold under her hands and Kyoko can feel the firm edge of it against her thighs as you part your legs and draw her in. By great contrast, the wet lick of your tongue along her lips is a welcome distraction. She sighs in content as your drag it slowly over her bottom lip and teases the bottom ridge. It makes the breath catch in her lungs as Kyoko finds herself gayly opening her mouth, stroking her own tongue against yours. It’s warm, just like the rest of you. And the kissing turns into a full make-out session as her hands start exploring the rest of your body. Up your waist, down your back, trailing over the outside of your thighs. It’s all so exciting and new. 

There’s no one around. Not even with the bathroom door locked. There’s no way for the two of you to be caught in such debauchery. But that doesn’t stop Kyoko’s heartbeat quickening as you reach down and squeeze her breasts with your free hand. An unsophisticated moan sounding from her chest. “Like that?” You ask, a tinge of a proud smirk on the corner of your lips. As if you know exactly how much she likes that, and have no intention of stopping. Feeling the warm giddy glow of arousal fuel her actions, Kyoko gives you her own smirk. Licking her lips, she dips her head down and quickly tugs you’re the lace cup of your bra down, latching her mouth onto your erect nipple, sucking ever so gently. 

It works like magic, a surprised yet content sigh sounding from above her as you lean back, flexing your chest further against her face. Her other hand comes up to cup your free breast. Cautiously squeezing as she sucks. The weight of your breasts in her hand exciting as she listens to you moan softly, no doubt that smug smirk is gone now. Eyes darting up to watch, you’re a sight to behold. All flexed limbs and the slight tinge of red flushing your cheeks and chest. For a wild moment, Kyoko imagines the same look in her bed. You surrounded by pillows, clutching the duvet tightly as you succumb to unknown pleasure while her mouth worked other parts of your body. The idea makes Kyoko moan in appreciation as you reflexively try to push your tit further into her mouth in search of that warm wet sensation. 

But it couldn’t happen. You were working tonight. No doubt she was just another client on your list tonight right? The thought makes Kyoko pause her work as she ticks the idea over in her head. Did she count as one of Tsuna’s men? Would this end up on the Vongola bill?

You notice her pause and flex your chest away, curling over and placing a concerned hand on her chin to tilt her head up. Your own head tilts in query.  
“Sorry.” Kyoko apologises without thinking. “Been a while.” She explains, feeling sheepish as the words leave her mouth. 

“It’s okay.” You smile brightly, your eyes going soft at the corner as you bring her in for a wet passionate kiss. 

“Wanna stop?” You ask, loving understanding in your eyes.

Kyoko opens her mouth to speak, but has a better idea. Shifting her head from your hand she brings both hands up to squeeze your breasts and makes an attack on your neck. Pressing her mouth against the strong curve of your shoulder she kisses and nibbles along the skin, drawing a delectable moan from you.

“Oh. That’s good.” You moan, the words coming out in one long drag of breath. Kyoko grins to herself, feeling arousal light up her own body as your hands find their way around her back and press her closer. It’s quiet now, the noise of the party far in the background. But the hum of music lingers around, not loud enough to mask the sound of our hitched breath as Kyoko takes a playfully long suck on your neck. Maybe that wasn’t allowed, she thinks as you gasp in surprise, but she couldn’t help it. She’s excited, the weight of your breasts warm in the palm of her feels like sex and the promise of more to come flits through Kyoko's’ mind as your lower torso presses against her chest.

Your hand finds her long ginger hair and gather it up into a loose bun. From there Kyoko is directed gently back to your breasts. Taking the hint, she sucks a nipple into her mouth, harder this time purely for the thrill of eliciting another perfect little moan from you. It’s the perfect sound, one that needs to be heard again and again and again. The pert, firm texture in her mouth adds excitement to Kyoko's mouth, the muscles between her legs twitching as she imagines how aroused you are. How wet and turned on you might be. How that wetness might taste.  
The thought makes Kyoko suck harder as that image of you spread helplessly on her bedsheets re-enters her brain. Decorum be damned, she could do it here. She could show you things you didn’t even know existed if you let her. 

A loud moan brings Kyoko back to reality as your hips start to rolls against her inner thighs. You wanted this, and the idea builds arousal in Kyoko like nothing she’s felt before. You were probably wet. Her hands trail down from your chest to rub instinctively over your thighs, your ass, exploring the curve of each limb and feeling the excitement as she brushes over your pelvic bone.  
Before Kyoko can go further you duck down, that seductive proud smirk flashing in Kyoko’s vision before your head dips between her legs and the warmth of your breasts ghosts over her labia. The promise is there, of the sweet, wet pleasure to be licked over her sex. But for an aching moment, you pause, and all Kyoko can think about is that tantalisingly close is how much she wants your mouth on her.  
“Excited?” You ask her, a dark husky voice.   
It’s all Kyoko can do to give out a desperate high whine and shove her hips forward. She can feel you grin between her thighs and in the next moment, you’re removing her underwear and sliding it down her leg to be discarded carelessly on the floor. 

Your breath ghosts hot in contract to the cold marble countertop beneath her and for a second Kyoko longs to have you against her again. Another time, if she was smarter she could find a way to get between your legs too. But desire and the tight tension starting to form in her lower stomach overtake any possible plans she has to move. Your face brushes the sides of her thighs as you move forward, hands hooked under her knees you press an open-mouthed kiss onto Kyoko’s clit.

Arousal spikes in Kyoko and something primal makes her moan out your name like it’s a summon for more. She wants to cum, right here in the bathroom with you. Party be damned if it meant you’d taste her and know she wanted to taste you too. Your kiss turns teasing as you softly nibble on the high point of her clitoral hood, testing the water and playing with her body.   
“Good.” Kyoko moans, drawing her legs over your shoulders to keep you firmly in place. Lest you decide to tease her more and move away. You take the action as a welcome invitation to do more. Swiping your tongue over her clit and swirling it around the surrounding area, clearly enjoying your time down there. Helpfully, Kyoko shifts herself forward on the counter, keen to get more of you on her, to add to that building tension and ignore all other sense as she lets you eat her out in the Vongola bathroom.  
You don’t stop either. Tongue and jaw working away while Kyoko begins to lose herself, relaxing back against the patterned wall and fucking her hips into your face with lustful pleasure. She wants to cum. To cover your face with it, to have you marked even just for a moment, with the scent of her. 

Kyoko remembers what you smell like as she closes her eyes. Body focusing in on the roll and swirl of your tongue around her clit. Fuck, the things she would do to preserve this moment. To have you down there forever.

And then you press harder with your tongue. The warm embrace of heaven floods Kyoko senses and suddenly she has to cum, needs to cum. The sensation enveloping her sense and plunging her further into lustful desires. It’s the tension in her belly as your tongue begins to swipe rhythmically hard over the hood of her clit. The pressure of your hands on her thighs, just keeping them apart as she feels them start to tense because you know what’s to come as you keep working. The way Kyoko can still smell you on her. Closing her eyes all the noise filters down to just you, and the mounting pleasure building between her legs.

It’s sinful but there’s nothing Kyoko could ever want to do to stop it. Here in the Vongola bathroom, her legs flex around your head, wanting you to stay there forever. To drag and circle your tongue over the most sensitive spot in her body until you’d dragged out orgasm after orgasm from her. Nothing more than a shaking mess of silk fabric and expensive perfume. 

You're playful with your tongue, swiping it back and forth. Leaving off the main button of pleasure to explore further between her labia. Zigzagging between her lips and teasingly lapping at the entrance to her vagina as if promising more to come. Bliss and hot arousal swell in Kyoko's as she watches you between her legs. Half topless and your hair mussed she leans forward and strokes her hands over yours, assuring you she’s enjoying herself. 

Much to Kyoko’s surprise, you entwine one hand with hers. Your own fingers stroking over her ring decorated digits in a soothing manner. As if to say she doesn’t have to worry, you know she’s enjoying this. Cheekily, she brings your hand up and kisses it. Lips grazing over each individual knuckle as your tongue returns to her clit and begins circling under the hood.  
It’s intense but pleasurable as you set a steady rhythm, allowing Kyoko to shamefully grind herself against your tongue. Warm, wet and ridged enough for her to easily please herself. It’s sinful how much she’s getting out of this. 

The tension in Kyoko’s stomach builds like cumulating bubbles in a shaken bottle of champagne. Mounting, fizzing and threatening to pop at any second. But your tongue stays in motion. Never faltering but never quite letting go of the cork that would lead to her undoing. Grabbing your hair Kyoko whines inconsolably. “Please!” She hears herself beg, feeling desperate as you refuse to give in to her desires. 

“Please, god please, I want it.” She murmurs, grinding her hips against your face.

And then your do pick up the pace, licking and sucking her clit at tempo. Building the sweet hot tension in her body until Kyoko’s body starts to tighten, her toes start to curl against the lip of her heel sole. Her mind narrowing down to that edge of orgasm as she mumbles plea after appreciation for your work.

Then, all at once, the cork pops. Satisfaction and joy burst over Kyoko’s mind and body like a symphony of champagne flooding over a tower of glasses. It bubbles and fizzes and leaves her falling back against the bathroom wall. Shaken and flushed.

The comedown is soft, pulses of pleasure slowly guiding Kyoko back down as she becomes more aware of the world around her. Your arms on her thighs, the press of your cheek against hers as she leans forward into you. 

“Good?” You ask, kissing the high of her cheekbones.

It’s all Kyoko can do to give you an affirmative two-tone hum as you stand up and draw her into your chest.   
For a few wonderful, peaceful moments, it’s just the two of you. Cuddled together in a bathroom down the hallway. The stress and noise of the party a distant memory as you hold her close and she can breathe in that lovely oak-aged champagne smell. 

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?” Kyoko dares to ask, peeling herself off you. 

There’s a brief pause as if you’re not quite sure how to answer. And then, a voice calls for you.   
The smooth seductive voice of Rokudo Mukuro. He must have noticed your absence. 

Kyoko watches as your eyes screwed shut and for a moment she thinks you’re going to call back to him. But you don’t, instead biting your lower lip and pressing a finger to her mouth.  
The sound of Rokudo Mukuro’s heeled boots traipses past the wooden floor just outside the swing door. For a moment he pauses, and Kyoko can imagine he’s weighing up the option of trying to door. But he passes by, deciding better of it.

A breath of relief fills the air and you hug her back against your chest. 

“I don’t have any plans for the next few minutes.” You say, stroking a fond hand over her hair. “Maybe we can stay here for just a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this, THIS was like a year in the making.  
There were so many versions of this. One version had Kyoko as another prostitute, which felt wrong. Another had her as a botanist working on poisonous flowers for Bianchi and concoctions for the Vongola. but none of them really fit?? Kyoko gets so little screen time it was hard to pin down a fitting occupation and story. But this finally, Kyoko as an event manager for the Vongola seemed to work.
> 
> I'm so glad to finally share it with you and hope all your sapphics and nb fem lovers enjoy <3


End file.
